


Волчья пара

by Lunnaya_Murka



Category: Captain America (Movies), German Mythology, Iron Man (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, F/M, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, forest, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Весна тихой поступью прокралась в Лес, а Локи, на свою беду, пахнет так хорошо…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/gifts).



Название: Волчья пара  
Автор: Лунная Мурка  
Фандом: Тор, Мстители, Скандинавская мифология, Железный человек, Первый мститель: Капитан Америка, Невероятный Халк  
Пейринг: Тор/Локи, Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк, Клинт Бартон/Наташа Романова  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: романтика, приключения, юмор  
Тип: слеш, гет  
Аннотация: Весна тихой поступью прокралась в Лес, а Локи, на свою беду, пахнет так хорошо…  
Предупреждение №1: AU по отношению ко всему, OOC по отношению ко всем, инцест, немного размышлений об mpreg, Лес, Волки, Стая, наличие сюжета.  
Предупреждение №2: Мурка законопослушная кошка, соблюдающая законы Российской Федерации. К сожалению, о соблюдении законов природы она такого сказать про себя не может, а потому заранее просит прощения у биологов, зоологов и матушки природы за все преступления против них, совершённые ею в данном фанфике.  
Посвящение: Lady Meow, которой я когда-то рассказала эту задумку со словами, что, когда наконец её осуществлю, это будет подарок именно ей. И в благодарность за то, что ты у меня есть, лови, солнце, всё как и обещано: Торолочье, волчье и тебе посвящённое.  
Комментарий: К данному фанфику имеется иллюстрация, посмотреть можно здесь: [The Wolf's Mate](http://lunnayamurka.deviantart.com/art/The-Wolf-s-Mate-424023283) by [LunnayaMurka](http://lunnayamurka.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)  
Размер: миди  
Статус: закончен

**Глава 1.**

  
_Ich finde dich_

_Die Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke_  
 _tropft dein Schweiss dein warmes Blut_  
 _ich seh dich nicht_  
 _ich riech dich nur ich spüre Dich_  
 _ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit_  
 _wittere ich dich meilenweit_

_Du riechst so gut_  
 _du riechst so gut_  
 _ich geh dir hinterher_  
 _du riechst so gut_  
 _ich finde dich_  
 _so gut_  
 _ich steig dir nach_  
 _du riechst so gut_  
 _gleich hab ich dich_

_Я найду тебя_

_След свежий, и на мосту_  
 _Капли пота и твоей тёплой крови._  
 _Я не вижу тебя,_  
 _Я лишь чувствую твой запах, я ощущаю тебя._  
 _Хищник, кричащий от голода,_  
 _Я чую тебя за много миль._

_Ты пахнешь так приятно_  
 _Ты пахнешь так приятно_  
 _Я следую за тобой_  
 _Ты пахнешь так приятно_  
 _Я найду тебя_  
 _Так приятно_  
 _Я преследую тебя_  
 _Ты пахнешь так приятно_  
 _Сейчас я овладею тобой_

© Rammstein – “Du Riechst So Gut”.

 

 

 

Локи усердно перекатывался с боку на бок, тщательно тёрся лапами, животом, спиной и мордочкой об снег, старательно катался в сугробе и был Очень Занят.  
И потому так и замер на полуповороте, когда заслышал тихий и безмерно удивлённый рык.  
Проклятье.  
Локи, в своём стремлении скорее избавиться от въевшегося в шерсть запаха, с головой ушёл в своё занятие (и в снег) – и умудрился не заметить подошедшего с наветренной стороны огромного золотистого Волка.  
Тор.  
Здесь, на километры в глубь нейтральной территории.  
 _Проклятье_.

* * *

В Лесу водились звери, что и неудивительно – на то он, в общем-то, и Лес. Самые разношёрстные, начиная от несъедобной и очень вредной Белки, с которой Локи исправно воевал вот уже который год, и заканчивая съедобными и очень вкусными зайцами, за которыми Локи столь же исправно и столь же долго (но гораздо успешнее) гонялся.  
И, конечно же, в Лесу водились Волки.  
Тор возглавлял небольшую Стаю, в которую входили он сам, Троица Волков и Волчица Сиф и частью которой, считалось, был и Локи (впрочем, считалось так только его братом, все же остальные в том не были так уж уверены). Подконтрольная Малой Стае территория была достаточно большой, чтобы всем хватало пищи и чтобы все они (кроме, конечно, Локи) могли регулярно патрулировать свои владения. Тор ревностно обновлял метки и постоянно проверял, не вздумал ли сунуться к ним какой чужак, ведь в Лесу жила и ещё одна, Большая (и даже очень) Стая. Их владения были дальше, вверх по реке, и от Торовых отделялись километрами нейтральной территории.  
Километрами, которые Локи регулярно пересекались. Ведь во главе той, другой Стаи, была Ангрбода, а она стоила того, чтобы нет-нет да и отбиться в очередной раз от Стаи брата на пару деньков.  
Тору это, конечно, не нравилось. Локи по возвращении на его территорию старался ещё хотя бы денёк не показываться брату на глаза, но получалось не всегда, ведь это нормальные Волки, охотящиеся на слабейшего, “искали лёгких путей”. Эти же искали исключительно приключений себе на хвосты. Поэтому заранее сказать, куда занесёт этих непутёвых Волчат-переростков, было сложно: почему-то ориентироваться на пути миграции съедобных животных они решительно отказывались.  
И потому Локи, пожалуй, даже и не удивился тому, что увидел брата далеко за границами владений Стаи – он отсутствовал дольше, чем обычно, и, видимо, родственничек начал волноваться.  
Поэтому чёрный Волк лишь осторожно встал, отряхнулся от снега и приветливо тявкнул замершему поодаль и подозрительно принюхивающемуся к нему брату. Тот обошёл его несколько раз, тщательно обнюхал, недовольно рыкнул, прикусил за холку, показательно потрепал за неё и повёл “домой”.  
Локи тряхнул головой, нарочно сбрасывая на брата прилипший к шерсти снег, но вырываться не стал – пошёл покорно за ним следом.  
В Лесу, как и всегда, было рутинно, спокойно и ужасно скучно. Одно радовало – вскоре всё должно было измениться.  
Вскоре должна была прийти Весна.

* * *

В продрогшем после долгой Зимы Лесу Весну трудно было увидеть, но можно было почуять: ветра́ задули чуть мягче и ласковей, лапы заломило от желания вскочить и нестись что-то (или кого-то?) искать, а под шкурой словно зудело что-то, и всё тянуло, тянуло куда-то…  
Локи с тоской вспоминал Сигюн, рыженькую и тёплую: вот бы прибежать сейчас к ней, да улечься у её ног… Но Сигюн далеко, очень далеко – не добежать, сколько ни беги.  
Ближе была Ангрбода: тёмная лоснящаяся шерсть, стройные длинные лапы, воплощение грации и хищной элегантности – она была идеальна, и Локи не раз и не два ловил себя на том, что заглядывается на Волчицу. И не раз и не два ловил ответные взгляды старой подруги. Она неплохо пахла – и всегда тщательно следила, чтобы после каждого визита к ней и он пах так же неплохо. Избавиться от её запаха было непросто, но необходимо: она всё же стояла во главе чужой Стаи – страшно представить, какую трёпку бы ему задал братец, коли пронюхал бы про то, что они с ней “снюхались” (и поэтому Локи всегда внимательно следил, чтобы тот ничего не вынюхал).  
Весна.  
Он ждал её прихода, скаля издевательски зубы оттого, что думал, что знает, как же их небольшая Стая поделит единственную самку. Да и кто мог сомневаться, что Тор, признанный Стаей вожак, огромный и сильный золотистый Волк, возьмёт себе Сиф? Локи – не сомневался, просто не мог усомниться.  
А ещё он знал, что Вольштагга не интересует ничего окромя нежной оленины, сочной лосятины да вкусной кабанятины. Это Локи мог часами рыскать по Лесу в поисках редких, но так одуряюще пахнущих ягод и грибов, а всем остальным только мяса подавай.  
Так что Вольштагг даже и не почешется, ведь почто ему самка? Только свою еду ей зазря отдавать.  
И если… нет, _когда_ Тор заберёт себе Сиф, то что же станет с Хогуном и Фандралом?  
Локи фыркал от их вечных игр и отчего-то не сомневался, что как Весна заиграет, так один из них подомнёт под себя другого. Оставался только вопрос кто кого, и вот на это-то он и надеялся посмотреть. Ведь какие в Лесу могут быть развлечения? Извечные шумные склоки оленей, что сцепляются рогами и не всегда могут расцепиться? (Локи, в отличие от Тора и его Стаи, не нападал сразу – выжидал, ведь бывало, что либо один другого ранит смертельно, сделав за Лофта всю работу, либо, что ещё лучше, оба так прочно рогами соединятся, что уж не смогут разъединиться, а это означало в два раза больше оленины на ужин – а потом на завтрак, обед и ещё раз ужин).  
Лес был большой, зверьё в нём водилось разное, но всё равно в нём бывало порой так скучно, что нет-нет да и завоешь от тоски.

* * *

Олени были столь же скучны, сколь и вкусны. То есть – очень-очень. Все они почему-то гордились рогами (даже самки), ели снег, искали лишайники и ходили стадами, что делало охоту на них в одиночку очень, очень сложной задачей (хотя Локи нет-нет да и исхитрялся заманить молоденького оленёнка в свои когтистые лапы).  
В общем, это были очень скучные, очень вкусные и ничем особо не примечательные животные.  
Правда, где-то далеко за границами территории Большой Стаи, в самом сердце Леса, по слухам, обитал Призрачный Олень. Говорили, что в одну Весну то ли в битве за самку, то ли в борьбе за власть, его подло и в спину чем-то ударили, проткнув насквозь, но он то ли выжил и ничего ему не сделалось, то ли не выжил и теперь бродит по поляне его Призрак, по одним версиям – желая найти обидчика и жестоко ему отмстить, а по другим, более популярным – скорбя по своей оленихе и существуя ещё только из-за силы её веры в него и их любовь.  
Впрочем, Локи в эти россказни не очень-то верил и считал их сентиментальными выдумками молоденьких самочек, с нетерпением ожидающих свою первую в жизни Весну.  
А потому олени для него как были вкусными, но скучными созданиями, так и оставались.

* * *

Владения двух Волчьих Стай, Малой и Большой, разделялись нейтральной территорией, и где-то на ней, ближе к подножию Гор, всё по тем же слухам, в скалистой пещере обитал Медведь. Говорили, что зверь он бешеный, и будить его запрещалось строго-настрого, ибо разбуженный Медведь впадал в Ярость, да такую, что всему живому улепётывать надо, пока лапы держат: поговаривали, что только Медведица, за которой он уже который год неловко пытался ухаживать, и может остановить этого разрушающего всё на своём пути монстра. И ещё сплетничали, будто бы был уже пару лет назад прецедент – сунулся к нему в берлогу какой-то глупый лис, так мало того, что разбудил случайно – ещё и в зелёной глине как-то умудрился перепачкать спокойно себе спавшего Мишку.  
Что было дальше, история умалчивала, но умалчивала весьма зловеще и крайне красноречиво: говорили, что нет зверя страшнее, чем впавший в Ярость Пещерный Медведь. Локи не очень-то верил, но собственная шкура была ему слишком дорога, чтобы проверить, а потому что был Косолапый в Лесу, что не было его – скучно от того Лофту было ничуть не меньше.

* * *

В Лесу водилось много белок, но из всего беличьего рода особенно выделялась Белка. Красивая, конечно, до невозможности – стоило ей махнуть своим невероятно пушистым хвостом, как всякий самец готов был к её ногам бросить все свои зимние запасы. А хвостом махать Рыжая Бестия любила, как и дурачить доверчивых бельчат, разводя их на дармовые угощения.  
Она была яркой, проворной и ужасно наглой – и Локи воевал с ней постоянно, неустанно и с немалым удовольствием. Она всё время так и норовила демонстративно перехватить нужные ему грибы и ягоды прямо перед его носом, а он в отместку гонял её по всему Лесу, пугал грозным рыком и разорял её запасы (на что Белка только задорно сверкала глазами и невзначай помахивала хвостом, напоминая, что уж кто-кто, а такая красавица, как она, никогда голодной не останется).  
Где-то в скалах неподалёку от пещеры Медведя гнездился Сапсан, который, как и все сапсаны, был крылат, пернат и молниеносен, но, в отличие от своих более молчаливых сородичей, поболтать был страсть как охоч. Как и Белка, он знал всё и про всех, но, в отличие от неё, не ходил с важным видом, распушив хвост и посвёркивая хитро глазами – нет, для этого он слишком сильно и самозабвенно любил потрещать о том о сём.  
Собственно говоря, от него Лофт и узнавал все самые свежие сплетни о том, кто с кем гнёзда вьёт и птенцов выводит, кто за кем ухаживает и по кому на луну воет.  
Впрочем, с Сапсаном Локи дружил не только потому, что тот был той ещё птицей, но и потому, что их дружба ужасно не нравилась Рыжей Бестии, свято убеждённой, что если Пернатый хотя бы просто более-менее дружелюбно хлопал крыльями на него, то только потому, что подлый чёрный Волк ему подсунул какие-то ядовитые ягоды, а потому она с поразительными упорством и упрямством пыталась выбить из _своего_ друга эту дурь. Локи подозревал, что она просто ревновала, эта глупая Белка. Ведь когда-то очень давно Сапсан, молнией спикировав вниз, схватил ещё молоденькую Белочку и унёс к себе в гнездо. Он должен был её убить, но – поступил иначе. Никто толком не знал, почему (Локи подозревал, что Белка была мало того, что несъедобной, так ещё и почти наверняка ядовитой), но факт оставался фактом, и, вопреки всем законам природы, они подружились.  
Годами эта странная сладкая парочка вместе проводила время, за всеми следила и охотилась на зайцев (Белка эта была не только Очень Красивой, но и Удивительно Кровожадной: по ней и не скажешь внешне, что она, в отличие от своих более мирных, хоть и столь же всеядных, сородичей, в любое время года предпочитает насекомых, грызунов и мелких зверей ягодам, грибам и даже орехам (если только это не те ягоды и грибы, которые хочет себе Локи, конечно)).  
А потом в их игры вмешался третий. Белка была уверена – лишний. Сапсан и сам Локи её уверенности не разделяли.  
Но, впрочем, несмотря на все несогласия, противоречия и противоборства, было что-то, в чём они все были единодушны: вместе им было как угодно, но только не скучно.

* * *

Ещё жил в Лесу Крот, но никто толком не знал, где: это чёрное, довольно старое, то ли слепое, то ли полуслепое животное (ходили слушки, что он слеп на один глаз и полуслеп на другой) всё время пыталось подо всех подкопаться и мнило себя самым влиятельным зверем во всём мире. Впрочем, нельзя было отрицать: у него были очень хорошие связи – сеть его тоннелей проходила чуть ли не подо всем Лесом; он знал всё, про всех и всегда (главным образом потому, что и Сапсан, и Белка почему-то считали своим долгом перед ним отчитываться), ещё он вроде как был лично знаком с Призрачным Оленем, мог указывать живущим у реки Хорькам, недолюбливал Горностая и, что самое главное, не очень-то нравился Локи.  
И это “не очень-то нравился” было у них взаимным.  
И хоть, пожалуй, скучным Крот всё же не был, но Локи искренне считал, что лучше он тоскливо повоет, чем хоть словом перетявкается с этим высокомерным подземным червём-переростком.

* * *

У одной из многочисленных излучин извилистой Реки, защищаемой с трёх сторон высокими камнями от ветров, едва ли не в нескольких сотнях метров от пристанища Малой Стаи, жила стая Хорьков, во главе которой стоял очень мужественный и очень… Нет, не так – Очень Правильный Хорёк. При виде него все остальные Хорьки вставали на задние лапки и чуть ли не салютовали, а потому все его звали Капитаном.  
Капитан, конечно, был Хорьком красивым: масочка на мордочке, сапожки на лапках, весь вытянутый-подтянутый. Красота, да и только. Но, как бы ни был он красив, а всё оставался простым Хорьком – а это вам не Горностай в богатой шубке. Но зато он был честным, смелым, отважным, всеми уважаемым и всеми же любимым Хорьком, а это – духовное богатство, а оно, он уверял, было гораздо ценнее. Но все эти уверения совершенно не мешали ему пялиться на материальные богатства Горностая, с особым вниманием провожая взглядом виляющий из стороны в сторону хвост.  
Про их распри в Лесу ходили легенды, и уже который год самыми пикантными, самыми любимыми и самыми распространяемыми были сплетни о том, как Капитан воевал с непослушным Горностаем – ужасно красивым, с ужасно роскошной шёрсткой и столь же ужасным характером.  
Очень Правильный Хорёк неустанно (и неуспешно) пытался образумить Далеко Не Правильного Горностая, но тот слушался только свою подружку Ласку, и то не всегда. Капитан боролся, активно наставлял на путь истинный, пропагандировал здоровый образ жизни и семейно-стайные ценности, а Горностай демонстративно не слушался, нарывался и был образцово-показательным одиночкой.  
За их флиртом с интересом наблюдал весь Лес: как они крутились вокруг друг друга, как хвастались друг перед другом и как оскорбляли один другого. О, и как же они любили сыпать оскорблениями!.. Капитан называл Горностая практически исключительно Выдрой (и весь Лес активно сплетничал, что тот просто хочет выдрать свою Выдру), а вот Горностай проявлял воображение и называл Капитана по-разному: то Хорём Облезлым, то Капитаном Отмороженность, то ещё какое страстное ругательство в порыве вдохновения забредало в его гениальную голову.  
Очень Правильный Хорёк его упорно перевоспитывал, Горностай упорно не перевоспитывался, но Капитан ещё упорнее лапок не опускал и продолжал своё правое дело, движимый, как он уверял, исключительно благородными намерениями спасти ближнего своего от пагубных привычек и самого себя. В Лесу, однако, все были убеждены, что за всеми этими попытками Капитана подмять под себя свою “Выдру” стоят не столь уж и благородные намерения: Горностай был одиночкой, как и все горностаи, но до хорошеньких самочек страсть как охоч (причём при любой погоде, в любое время года и вне зависимости от течек), и эту-то страсть до хорошеньких самочек в первую очередь и пытался отбить Очень Правильный Хорёк.  
Ведь Горностай был тем ещё плейбоем: поговаривали, что он даже за Белкой одно время пытался приударить, но то ли побоялся Сапсана, то ли в какой-то момент понял, что Белка эта не только Очень Красивая, но и Ужасно Кровожадная, – в любом случае, к вящему облегчению Очень Правильного Хорька, вскоре эту гиблую затею он оставил. Что там точно между ними произошло, никто толком не знал, но с тех пор Горностай в присутствии Белки едва заметно опасливо припадал к земле и вёл себя преувеличенно осторожно.  
Локи только усмехался с видимым превосходством: Рыжая просто оказалась Капитановой Выдре не по зубам. Кто бы сомневался. Но вслух, однако, он этого не говорил: обижать Горностая было нельзя, это все в Лесу знали: к нему питал странную привязанность Пещерный Медведь и, по слухам, мог Ужасно Расстроиться, если приятель Ужасно Расстроится или с ним что-нибудь случится. А Ужасно Расстроенный Пещерный Медведь – это _ужасно_. Поэтому Горностая никто не обижал (что, впрочем, не мешало ему всё равно на всех периодически обижаться), кроме, конечно, его подружки Ласки, которой это разрешалось, и Очень Правильного Хорька, который разрешения не спрашивал и вообще действовал по принципу “сделал дело – получай смело” (Капитан был больше, сильнее, тяжелее и – честнее, а потому не играющий честно Горностай всё же не всегда бывал подмят и не за каждый проступок получал честно заслуженную трёпку).  
Очень Правильный Хорёк был, кроме всего прочего, ещё и Очень Хозяйственным. Стирку устраивал регулярно, всё очень старательно полоскал в холодной воде и был идеально опрятным и аккуратным – в противовес Горностаю, который был красив, шикарен и всё время так небрежно помят, будто бы только-только из чужой норы после бурной случки вылез.  
Чистоплотность и аккуратность были как раз одними из тех хороших качеств, которые Капитан пытался привить и своей Выдрочке. Выдрочка сопротивлялась всеми лапами, головой, хвостом и телом, но “Генетта-Чистоплюйка” его мнение как-то забывала спрашивать.  
Капитан настаивал, чтобы перед едой все мыли лапы, а заодно и еду – точнее, мыли лапы, в которых была еда.  
Горностай был против.  
Но время и толика убеждения со стороны Очень Правильного Хорька всё же заставили Горностая осознать, что мыться целиком он против ещё больше, а потому он ворчал, но подчинялся, попутно вслух, громко и постоянно подозревая, что то ли прабабка Кэпа с енотом каким согрешить умудрилась, то ли те его воспитали, то ли покусали, то ли вообще пытали и вынудили постоянно мыть лапки.  
Бр. Ужасно. Горностай свой защитный слой грязи любил и расставался с ним всегда крайне неохотно и почти всегда – с боем.  
И за этими их боями наблюдать было очень весело и совсем не скучно – Локи при виде их брачных игр подтявкивал просто от смеха, на что Горностай лишь гордо и возмущённо уходил, распушив хвост и активно демонстрируя всем вообще и кое-кому в особенности, сколь он хорош и красив и спереди, и сзади, и со всех сторон, а Очень Правильный Хорёк сурово и неодобрительно хмурился (не забывая, однако, исправно провожать взглядом гордо удаляющийся и специально для него во всей красе демонстрируемый тыл).  
Считалось, что Локи приходил к их месту обитания для того, чтобы полакомиться рыбкой: Капитан был отличным рыболовом, усердным и старательным, а Горностай – совершенно не усердным и далеко не старательным, но – гениальным (а старание проявлял только в том, чтобы счёт выловленной рыбы всегда был в его пользу). И всегда, при каждом визите без разговоров, просьб и возражений оба чем-нибудь да угощали чёрного Волка. Было приятно. Впрочем, и Локи редко приходил к ним с пустыми зубами.  
Ещё взамен Локи доходчиво объяснил всем членам Малой Стаи, что этот маленький кусочек Реки его, запретив туда заявляться даже Тору (впрочем, чтобы туда добраться, надо было ещё полазить по камням, поэтому, поворчав и порычав, брат запомнил и туда больше даже и не совал свой любопытный нос; да и Стая Тора всё равно считала ниже своего достоинства охотиться на зверей не то, что мельче их – а хотя бы крупнее всего в два раза).  
Так что по официальной версии Локи наведывался к ним именно ради очень вкусной рыбки. На деле же?..  
Такое пламя, такая страсть – никто в Лесу не сомневался, что как придёт Весна, так всё же подомнёт под себя своего Горностая Очень Правильный Хорёк. И Локи было за этим очень-очень любопытно (и совсем-совсем не скучно) наблюдать.

* * *

Он хотел бы уйти из Малой Стаи. Совсем уйти, а не лишь на несколько дней. Правда хотел. Ведь что ему Волчица Сиф, что ему Троица Волков? Они не были его Стаей ни сейчас, ни прежде.  
И он бы ушёл, уже давно ушёл – стал бы одиночкой или присоединился к Стае Ангрбоды, что покрупнее и побольше их маленькой Стайки. Без сожалений и не оглядываясь покинул свою небольшую пещерку и спокойную, скучную жизнь, оставил бы эту чуждую ему Волчью свору, но…  
Но стоило ему только задержаться в Лесу хоть немногим дольше обычного, как брат начинал его искать. И Локи не обманывал себя надеждами, что сможет столь хорошо замести следы, что Тор не найдёт его. Да и уйти совсем, оставив этого глупого Волчонка?.. Это телом тот уже могучий Волк, а к ежам всё как несмышлёныш носом тычется.  
Нет, за Тором надо приглядывать. Да и оставлять его как-то… не хотелось. Брат всё же, как-никак.  
И потому сколько бы ни бегал Локи по Лесу, с каким бы зверьём ни знался, а всё равно, так или иначе, в конечном счёте возвращался к Малой Стае. Точнее, не к Стае – к её вожаку.  
К брату.  
К Тору.

* * *

Тор был, в общем-то, вожаком хорошим: их Стая даже в самые лютые морозы и самые тяжёлые времена никогда не знала холода и голода. Нет, действительно, Тор был хорошим вожаком – но очень, очень странным.  
Локи не понимал, почему Стая демонстративно жалеет раненых, больных и ослабших животных и нападает всегда на сильных и молодых. Что, думают, что если зверь может оказать сопротивление, то так добыча честнее достаётся? Почему у них напрочь отсутствовало инстинктивное понимание, что раненые и больные всё равно не выживут, что не пережить таким Зиму, что не сумеют они добыть себе пищу, что им уже всё равно одна дорога – что они уже могут быть только пищей для других, и что на них-то и надо охотиться, было за гранью понимания Локи. Ведь это же не трусость какая-то, а проявление мудрости и – милосердия. Ведь лучше им пасть быстро от зубов Волка, чем в долгих мучениях от холода и голода.  
Впрочем, на этом странности Малой Стаи не заканчивались. Вместо того чтобы кочевать с места на место вслед за пищей, у них было то, что считалось “домом” – близ Реки находилась довольно большая и просторная пещера, хорошо защищённая от ветра и непогоды и облюбованная Стаей как общее логово.  
В общем, Стая была странной и, как полагается, считала странным его. Средь них Локи чувствовал себя чужим: трескучий морозный ветер донимал его меньше остальных, а потому спать вместе со всеми, грея друг друга, он всегда отказывался. Он не очень-то любил кабанятину, зато не упускал возможности впустить свои клыки в нежное мясо зайца. И это уже не говоря про то, что Лофт знался с другими зверьми, чхать хотел на все границы территорий, регулярно бегал к Ангрбоде и постоянно искал по-особенному пахнущие травы, ягоды и грибы.  
Локи держался особняком: не выл вместе со всеми ни на рассвете, ни в сумерках ночи, раздражённым тявканьем отвечал на нападки Троицы Волков и Волчицы Сиф, сам добывал себе пищу и даже жил в другой пещере, что находилась чуть поодаль от большой и просторной, что занимала Стая Тора.  
И, по правде говоря, ждал Весны он с некоторой тоской: больше не будет весёлого рычания брата, больше не завалится тот в его маленькое логово, больше не останется, несмотря ни на какие (чисто символические) протесты, не свернётся рядом и не будет греть его Тор (грея не тело, которое даже в самые злые морозы не мёрзло, а…). Не будет больше потешных игр, не будет больше совместного бега, не будет больше приглядывать за ним внимательный взгляд голубых глаз, не будет больше… Ничего не будет – у Тора будет своя семья, Волчица и Волчата, и ничего уже не будет как прежде. А от этого почему-то было очень тоскливо – но Локи делал вид, что ему не тоскливо, а скучно, и бежал к Белке с Сапсаном или Хорьку с Горностаем, или к Ангрбоде, или отправлялся в погоню за очередным зайцем.  
И почему-то тайно радовался, когда слышал вдалеке вой брата, требующий его немедленного возвращения домой.

* * *

Тор, конечно, был красивым Волком: широк в груди, покат в спине, пушист в хвосте. Смелый, отважный, даже до безрассудства смело-отважный. Вожак от носа до пушистого кончика хвоста. Поэтому в выборе Сиф усомниться было невозможно. Как, впрочем, и в выборе Тора.  
Единственная Волчица в Малой Стае, конечно, была ему под стать: легка, изящна и сильна. Её чёрный с бурыми подпалинами гладкий мех красиво контрастировал с золотистой шёрсткой вожака, а когда они вместе выходили на охоту, то действовали столь слаженно и гармонично, что у жертвы не оставалось даже призрачного шанса.  
Они будут красивой парой, альфа-самка под стать альфа-самцу, и Волчата у них тоже получатся красивые.  
Точнее, получились бы, кабы они думали так же.

* * *

В своих поисках ягод, трав и грибов у Лофта не всегда получалось словить хотя бы зайца, а вот Тор – знатный охотник – всегда был при добыче.  
Локи никогда не брал то, что тот ему приносил, если был сыт. Но охотился он сам не всегда столько, чтобы суметь вдоволь набить брюхо. Да и потом, если он и присоединялся к их трапезе время от времени, то потом обязательно через день-другой сполна возвращал всё, что взял у Стаи.  
Тор на это только тихо тявкал, мотал головой и норовил то прикусить за холку, то утянуть поиграть. Локи почти всегда поддавался, милостиво разрешая затянуть себя в весёлую возню, но иногда спохватывался и, рыча, что ему не до игр, гордо уходил по своим важным делам или в свою маленькую пещерку.  
Когда пришла Весна, Локи не удивило, что Тор продолжил носить еду ему, а не Сиф. Он не видел в этом ничего странного, ведь они же братья.  
Когда пришла Весна, Локи не удивило, что Тор столь настойчиво всё пытался его обнюхать: Лофт всегда спокойно пресекал границы их части Леса, и брату всегда это не нравилось.  
Когда пришла Весна, Локи не удивило, что Тор пытался утянуть его в шутливую драку, пытаясь показать, что он здесь вожак, самый сильный и могучий зверь в Стае. Тор и прежде пытался то ли поиграть, то ли поставить на место того, кого он считал членом своей Стаи, но кто почему-то вёл себя как одиночка.  
Когда пришла Весна, Локи нисколько не удивило поведение Тора.  
А зря.

 

 

Примечание:  
Перевод музыкального эпиграфа с немецкого языка на русский взят отсюда: http://de.lyrsense.com/rammstein/du_riechst_so_gut  
Локи имеет несколько хейти (heiti, замена имени), включая Хведрунг (Hveðrungr), Лофт (Loptr) и Лодур (Lóðurr).  
Сигюн – в германо-скандинавской мифологии богиня верности и жена Локи.  
Ангрбода – ледяная великанша, в литературных источниках она упоминается обычно как супруга Локи и мать его детей: Хели, богини подземного мира, великого Змея Йормунганда и чудовищного волка Фенрира. Ангрбода – предводительница клана Волка и глава вождей всех девяти кланов Железного Леса. Это место досталось ей по праву многих побед: она не только ведунья, жрица, волшебница и провидица, но и свирепая воительница и волчица-оборотень. Как госпожа Железного Леса она знает обо всём, что происходит в границах её владений, и держит всё под контролем. Но, как и большинство обитателей Ярнвида, она обычно не покидает пределов Железного Леса и не вмешивается в дела внешнего мира.  
Хищник чувствует запах жертвы, расположенной с наветренной стороны, его доносит ветер.  
У северных оленей рога есть и у самцов, и у самок. Самкам рога нужны для того, чтобы отгонять конкурентов от найденной пищи, и сбрасываются, когда появляются оленята.  
Жажду северный олень 9 месяцев в году утоляет снегом.  
Белки-самки с пышными хвостами котируются у самцов больше, чем самки с жиденькими хвостиками.  
Белки едят не только растительную пищу, они также нападают на птиц, таскают яйца из гнёзд, охотятся на небольших грызунов и даже заячий молодняк.  
В русском языке долгое время охотники именно сапсана именовали соколом – в дальнейшем это название получило более широкий смысл и перешло ко всему роду птиц.  
Сапсан – это самая быстрая птица, и вообще живое существо, в мире. По оценкам специалистов, в стремительном пикирующем полёте она способна развивать скорость свыше 322 км/ч, или 90 м/с. Однако в горизонтальном полете уступает в скорости стрижу.  
Вне сезона размножения сапсан обычно молчалив.  
Сапсан питается почти исключительно птицами средней и мелкой величины: воробьями, дроздами, скворцами, голубями, утками и пр. Кроме птиц, изредка охотится на некоторых небольших млекопитающих, таких как летучие мыши, белки и зайцы, а также питается земноводными и насекомыми.  
Внешний вид степных хорьков в общем типичный для мелких куньих. Длина тела 52-56 см, хвоста – до 18 см, масса тела до 2 кг. Является самым крупным из хорьков. Отличается высоким, но редким волосяным покровом, благодаря чему сквозь шерсть хорошо видна густая светлая подпушь. Характерна также тёмная окраска лап, хвоста (или его конца), своеобразная раскраска мордочки, напоминающая маску. Передвигается прыжками, умеет плавать.  
В непосредственной близости с лесным хорьком нередко обитают мелкие представители семейства куньих: ласка и горностай.  
Горностай – небольшой зверёк типичного куньего облика с длинным телом на коротких ногах, длинной шеей и треугольной головой с небольшими округлыми ушами. Длина тела самца – 17-38 см (самки примерно вдвое меньше), длина хвоста составляет около 35% от длины тела – 6-12 см; масса тела – от 70 до 260 г. Ведёт преимущественно одиночный территориальный образ жизни. Самцы и самки живут раздельно и встречаются только во время брачного сезона. Горностаи не моногамны. Горностай хорошо плавает и лазает.  
Если самец горностая достигает половой зрелости в возрасте 11-14 месяцев, то самка – гораздо раньше, в 2-3 месяца. Причём взрослый самец может спариться с самкой уже через 2-3 недели после её рождения, когда она ещё слепа, не имеет волосяного покрова и кормится молоком матери. Сперма сохраняется и с наступлением половой зрелости сразу оплодотворяет самку. Такая стратегия играет большую роль для выживания горностаев как вида.  
Ласка – самый маленький представитель отряда хищных. Строением длинного, гибкого тела и окраской меха очень напоминает горностая, но отличается мелкими размерами и более коротким, а главное одноцветным хвостом; чёрной кисточки на хвосте у неё нет. Тело ласки, как и у горностая, тонкое и длинное, с коротенькими лапками, вооружёнными очень острыми когтями, продолговатой головой, маленькими округлыми ушами, нос на конце тупой и слегка раздвоенный.  
В России енота изначально знали по шкуркам, которые назывались “генеттовыми мехами”, потому что зверек с полосатым хвостом напоминает генетту. Позднее это название превратилось в “генот” или “енот”.  
Перед едой енот-полоскун полощет корм в воде; отсюда его русское название “полоскун” и латинское видовое lotor. В неволе еноты проделывают эту же операцию даже с идеально вымытой пищей.  
У волчат голубая радужная оболочка глаз через 8-16 недель жизни обычно становится золотисто-жёлтой либо оранжевой. В редких случаях глаза у волков остаются голубыми на всю жизнь.  
С помощью голоса волки могут передавать очень сложные сообщения – о нахождении определённого зверя в определённом месте. При этом волк сначала слушает информацию, доносящуюся от другого волка, который может находиться в восьми километрах. Затем передающий откидывает голову назад и воет вибрирующим воем: вначале низким, но заканчивающимся на самой высокой ноте, ещё воспринимаемой человеческим слухом.  
Волки воют на рассвете или в сумерках, но не каждый день. Начинается вой с сольного завывания вожака, которое существенно отличается от завывания других членов стаи. Они присоединяются чуть позже. Хоровой вой обычно заканчивается тявкающим визгливым лаем.  
Коллективное голосовое творчество стаи является признаком общественной жизни. Пристрастие волков к нему имеет эмоциональную основу и обостряет чувство принадлежности к стае. Также это средство общения с другими стаями и отбившимися собратьями.  
Расстояние в несколько километров волки легко пробегают рысцой со скоростью в 10 км/час, а во время погони вполне могут достичь скорости и в 65 км/час, при этом делая прыжки до 5 м.  
Волк – достаточно территориальное существо. Размножающиеся пары, а нередко и стаи, живут оседло на определённых участках, границы которых обозначаются пахучими метками. Диаметр участка, занятого стаей зимой, обычно 30-60 километров. Весной и летом, когда стая распадается, занятая ею территория разделяется на несколько фрагментов. Лучший из них захватывает и удерживает основная пара, остальные волки переходят на полубродячий образ жизни. В открытых степях и тундре волки нередко кочуют вслед за передвигающимися стадами домашнего скота или домашних оленей.  
Логова устраиваются для выведения потомства; обычно им служат естественные убежища – расщелины в скалах, заросли кустарника и т.п. Иногда волки занимают норы барсуков, сурков, песцов и других зверей, реже роют их самостоятельно. Больше всего к логову привязана самка во время выращивания потомства, самец им не пользуется. Характерно, что волки никогда не промышляют поблизости от своего жилища, а на расстоянии 7-10 км и далее. После того, как волчата подрастут, звери перестают пользоваться постоянным логовом, а устраиваются на отдых в различных, но надёжных местах.  
Когда у волков нет маленьких детенышей, они редко живут постоянно на одном месте. Большей частью животные уходят довольно далеко и покидают обжитые места на несколько дней или недель, чтобы снова сюда вернуться, когда найдут добычу. Волк предпринимает свои странствования как в стаях, так и в одиночку. Доказано, что во время этих странствований волки пробегают за одну ночь от 40 до 70 километров.  
Весной и летом волк живет одиноко или попарно, осенью – целой семьёй, зимой же хищники собираются в стаи, величина которых зависит от условий той местности, где они живут.  
Волки, особенно в южных районах, поедают и растительные корма – разные ягоды, дикие и садовые фрукты, даже грибы. В степях они часто делают набеги на бахчи арбузов и дынь, удовлетворяя не столько голод, сколько жажду, поскольку нуждаются в регулярном, обильном водопое.  
Волки моногамны, то есть на одного самца приходится одна самка. Кроме того, для волков типичен семейный образ жизни: они живут стаями от 3 до 40 особей – семейными группами, состоящими из пары вожаков – альфа-самца и альфа-самки, их родственников, а также пришлых одиноких волков. Пары образуются на неопределённо долгий срок – до тех пор, пока один из партнёров не погибает.


	2. Chapter 2

  
_Affamati come lupi_  
 _viviamo in crudeltà_  
 _E tutto sembra perso_  
 _in questa oscurità_  
 _All'angolo e indifeso_  
 _ti cerco accanto a me... da soli_  
 _gli occhi non vedono_

_Ti penso e cambia il mondo_  
 _le voci intorno a me_  
 _Cambia il mondo,_  
 _vedo oltre quel che c'è_  
 _Vivo e affondo,_  
 _e l'inverno è su di me_  
 _ma so che cambia il mondo_  
 _se al mondo sto con te_

_…_

_Ti penso e cambia il mondo_  
 _le voci intorno a me_  
 _Cambia il mondo_  
 _vedo oltre quel che c'è_  
 _Vivo e affondo_  
 _e l'inverno è su di me_  
 _Lo so che cambia il mondo_  
 _se al mondo sto con te_

_Словно волки мы голодны,_  
 _Жестокость – наш закон,_  
 _Всё кажется погибшим,_  
 _И в тьму мир погружён,_  
 _Тебя я, беззащитный,_  
 _Ищу всё рядом, но_  
 _Глазам лишь… увидеть не дано._

_Ты в мыслях – и мир преображается,_  
 _И голоса вокруг меня,_  
 _Вижу сразу_  
 _Я больше остальных,_  
 _Пусть увязну_  
 _И в плену я у зимы,_  
 _Изменится всё сразу_  
 _Коль вместе будем мы._

_…_

_И о тебе лишь мысль_  
 _Меняет всё вокруг,_  
 _Лишь в мыслях ты –_  
 _Я вижу больше вдруг:_  
 _Жизни смысл,_  
 _Пусть в плену я у зимы,_  
 _Но мир меняет мысль,_  
 _Что вместе будем мы._

© Adriano Celentano – “Ti Penso E Cambia Il Mondo”.

 

 

 

Стрелы.  
Много, очень много стрел.  
Много, очень много летящих в него стрел.  
Он пытался убежать, пытался спрятаться, пытался сбить Охотников со следа, но те раз за разом загоняли его в угол, раз за разом загоняли в ловушки, из которых раз за разом всё сложнее было выбраться. И Локи бежал, бежал, бежал от них, но что бы он ни делал, как бы ни петлял, как бы ни хитрил, те всё подбирались к нему – ближе, ближе, ближе…  
Он вздрогнул от тихого и заботливого рыка, а потом его спрятанную между лап мордочку начали пытаться вылизать.  
Тор. Вновь разбудил его от тяжёлого сна, обеспокоенный тем, как дёргались лапы брата и как тревожно он взрыкивал.  
Локи встряхнулся, сделал вид, что не благодарен за заботу, и, независимо зевая и сладко потягиваясь, вылез из своего логова навстречу новому дню.  
…не обратив, как всегда, никакого внимания на то, каким взглядом провожает каждое его движение золотистый Волк…

* * *

Тор с триумфальном рыком повалил его и прижал к земле всем своим тяжёлым телом. Локи только вздохнул обречённо и перевернулся на спину, показывая беззащитное брюхо и не сопротивляясь, зная уже, что будет дальше: брат радостно толкнёт его морду своей, лизнёт в нос и, убедившись, что он по-прежнему здесь Самый Главный и Самый Славный, вскоре отпустит по своим делам. Правда, ненадолго – потом опять заиграет в его и без того чересчур горячей крови Весна, и он вновь начнёт пытаться завалить Локи, сбивая его с лап и грозно рыча.  
Лофт, конечно, такому странному поведению удивился (уж кто-кто, а он-то точно отродясь не прельщался сомнительной честью быть вожаком этой своры глупых Волчат), но не слишком-то: в Стае одна самка, и за неё надо было бороться хоть с кем-нибудь, дабы продемонстрировать ей, что пусть выбор и очень ограничен, но от того не менее очевиден.  
Вот только – третий раз. За два часа. Локи уже устал из шерсти снег вычёсывать, уже устал лежать смирно и не дёргаться, дабы не спровоцировать случайно, и уже устал ждать, когда же до Тора дойдёт, что никто с ним за Сиф соперничать не собирается, а потому, завидев издалека вновь несущегося на него радостным галопом братца, плюнул на всё и что есть мочи припустил от него прочь.

* * *

Это стало новой традицией и новой же головной болью. Потому что Тору _понравилось_ бегать за ним по всему Лесу.  
Когда брат в первый раз ринулся за ним в погоню, Локи кинулся прочь, петляя от него меж деревьев точно заяц (вот уж где охота на косых пригодилась). Он знал, что Тор был сильным, смелым и отважным зверем, который не боится ничего и никого. Кроме, пожалуй, ежей. Но их он, конечно же, не боится – они просто Порождения Зла и от них просто следует держаться подальше. И Локи этим воспользовался: когда у него не получилось сразу оторваться от отчего-то решившего за ним погнаться вожака, он намеренно пробежал мимо ежиного семейства, не забыв приветливо им тявкнуть. Это дало ему возможность выгадать время: Тор, как и всегда, учуяв их, сделал крюк.  
Но – почему-то не отступился. И, как показало время, сколько от него ни бегай, сколько ни петляй, сколько ни хитри, сколько ни рычи, что против, а всё равно конец у всех этих догонялок всегда был и всегда будет одинаков: триумфальный рык брата и долгие самодовольные возлежания на попавшейся “добыче”.

* * *

Тор сильнее, мощнее и вообще образцово-показательный вожак, но Локи быстрее и проворнее, а потому то, что они оба знали, что раньше или позже, но его выследят, поймают и за холку прихватят, не отменяло того, что побегать братцу придётся в погоне за ним по всему Лесу.  
Иногда Локи удавалось вырваться сильно вперёд, запутать следы и выгадать час-другой, но, в конечном счёте? Если Тор решил, что он его поймает, то он его поймает. Сразу ли или спустя несколько часов гонки, но поймает.  
Тор в этом хорош – он умеет выслеживать, умеет загонять, умеет настигать добычу.  
Вот только – почему в роли добычи он неизменно выбирал Локи? (Тот сперва обалдевал, потом отбегал, потом раздражённо тявкал, что невкусный, а потом привык и просто сразу начал обходить братца по широкой дуге, на всякий случай держась подветренной стороны).  
Конечно, это оказалось довольно весело – но и довольно бессмысленно. И вообще Локи предпочёл бы побегать вот так по Лесу за зайцем каким, всё больше пользы.  
Но когда он рычал Тору, чтобы тот шёл к своей самке и слезал уже с него, тот только демонстративно прихватывал его зубами за холку и продолжал триумфально на нём возлежать, всем своим видом показывая, что добыче слова не давали, и вообще это ему, вожаку, решать, когда и на кого залезать и когда и с кого слезать.  
Спорить, к сожалению, было совершенно бесполезно – оставалось только покорно лежать и ждать, когда же эта новая блажь наконец оставит его упрямого братца.

* * *

Однажды Тор притащил к их “дому” целую оленью тушу. Локи удивлённо принюхался – только-только завалил зверя, даже не попробовал ещё вонзиться зубами в нежное мясо. Неужто не голоден? Или совсем уж зажрался Волчара, даже таких аппетитных красавцев из праздного интереса и только лишь азарта погони ради убивать начал?  
А потом Локи представил, сколько брат тащил эту тушу. И впечатлился. Очень. Даже очень-очень. А ещё удивился и с трудом поймал себя на желании проверить, не приложил ли рогатый брата копытом по лбу столь сильно, что даже сумел отбить последние крупицы здравомыслия.  
Тор же просто стоял (с ужасно глупым видом), красовался и явно до невозможности собою гордился. Локи с завистью посмотрел на оленя, потом – на Сиф, которой вся эта красота, видимо, и предназначалась, и подумал, что ему бы тоже не помешало сбегать на охоту, забить хоть зайцем каким пустой желудок.  
Но Тор предупреждающе рыкнул не только на выглянувшую из общего логова Троицу Волков, но и на единственную самку тоже.  
Тор отчего-то подошёл к _нему_ , обошёл гордо кругом и подтолкнул мордой в сторону добычи.  
И Локи так и сел на хвост от удивления, когда понял, что это для _него_ всю ночь выслеживали, загоняли и забивали и это к _его_ пещерке тащили такой шикарный дар.  
…от которого он вообще-то собирался отказаться.  
…и он вообще-то собирался развернуться и уйти. И он даже несколько раз разворачивался, но – сталкивался каждый раз с щенячьим взглядом Тора.  
…и он вообще-то пытался бочком-бочком и отбежать подальше, но – как-то оказался совсем рядом с едой…  
И она так пахла. Так божественно, так приятно, так маняще. А Локи со вчерашнего зайца ещё ничего не ел – времени не было, занят был убеганием от братца.  
И, о боги, Тор ведь так и искушал, так и подталкивал к добыче, такой свежей, такой аппетитной, такой великолепной, такой ещё даже не тронутой – можно было бы выбрать самые лучшие, самые вкусные кусочки…  
И Локи не удержался. Просто не смог удержаться. Разум словно отключился, а весь мир померк, когда он впился зубами в еду, ни о чём более не думая.  
Но в какой-то момент он понял, что Тор просто стоит рядом. Должно быть, тоже голодный, но почему-то не присоединяющийся к нему. Локи удивлённо мотнул головой, с неохотой оторвался от еды, подвинулся и пригласил брата. Ведь отчего-то вгрызаться в оленью тушу вдвоём было необъяснимо лучше и – правильнее.  
Наконец-то набив как следует брюхо, Локи благодарно вылизал перепачканную в крови мордочку (чрезмерно довольного собой) брата и заодно как следует осмотрел его. Как и следовало ожидать – задел его окаянный рогатый. Рана на боку была неглубокой, но всё равно Локи, поворчав на безалаберность глупого Волчонка, отправился на поиски целебных трав и ягод для него.

* * *

Чёрный Волк клацнул зубами опасно близко к ехидно распушившемуся хвосту Белки, и та, резво вспрыгнув на ветку, уставилась на него весело блестящими глазками-бусинками.  
Несмотря на то, что они демонстративно враждовали и до драки соревновались за ягоды и грибы, несмотря на то, что она постоянно пыталась подловить его в ловушки, да так ловко, будто бы никакая она не Белка, а прирождённая паучиха – несмотря ни на что, не такие уж и плохие были у них отношения, как они оба всем пытались показать. И если Локи нужны были ягоды или травы для Тора (для того чтобы, как всегда, помочь снять боль у опять сунувшегося куда не следует брата), то она даже и не пыталась их перехватить, только смотрела долгим, насмешливым взглядом и делала вид, что знает что-то, что никому более не ведомо.  
Впрочем, это неизъяснимо раздражало ещё больше, а потому Локи для острастки щёлкнул зубами и напомнил, что, коли ей ещё дорог её шикарный хвост, не следует Рыжей шутить с таким опасным зверем как он. Наглая Белка только фыркнула, всем своим видом показывая, что видала она и поопаснее, но – промолчала. А это тоже была своего рода победа.

* * *

В первый раз Локи заподозрил, что что-то не так и что за ним, кажется, ухаживают, не тогда, когда Тор гордо притащил ему целую оленью тушу – это он воспринял исключительно как извинения за вынужденную игру в догонялки, ведь голодным он остался не по своей воле и не по своей же вине.  
И даже не тогда, когда понял, что все возлежания Тора на нём направлены на то, чтобы оставить на ведущем себя как кот и гуляющем где заблагорассудится чёрном Волке свой запах.  
В первый раз Локи заподозрил, что тот ухаживает за _ним_ , только тогда, когда понял, что Тор не ухаживает за Сиф.  
И примерно тогда же золотистый Волк понял, что надо бы ухаживать поактивнее.

* * *

Локи этого не то что не показывал – отрицал всячески, но где-то глубоко внутри, погребённое за удивлением, непониманием и отрицанием, урчало довольно что-то тёмное и собственническое. В конце концов, он никогда не любил делить брата. И мысль, что ему придётся подвинуться из-за какой-то там самки, изрядно злила.  
Что ж, теперь – не придётся.  
Но Локи, задумчиво почесав задней лапой правое ухо, так и не понял, очень он этому рад или не очень.  
…поэтому сделал первую глупость, что пришла ему на ум – отправился к Ангрбоде. Советоваться.

* * *

Раньше или позже, но это должно было случиться. То, что Тор так долго ничего не вынюхал, сколь тщательно ни обнюхивал его каждый раз по возвращении, уже было Чудом.  
А, как известно, у многих чудес срок годности имеет досадную тенденцию истекать. И на этот раз Локи, по возвращении от Стаи Ангрбоды, не успел вычистить снегом из шерсти её запах.  
Пожалуй, это была его вина: хоть он и отсутствовал не дольше, чем обычно, но мог бы и догадаться, что из-за Весны спохватятся его практически сразу – и мог бы убрать с себя её запах гораздо раньше, чем за несколько сотен метров от границ владений Большой Стаи.  
И это, наверное, была его вина, что брат озверел и с яростным рычанием бросился на него, вздыбив шерсть на загривке: не сообразив сразу, что что-то не так, он не догадался броситься бежать и оказался подмят под тяжёлым телом разъярённого Волка.  
Но не его в том вина, что, почувствовав, как тот пытается, пытается… несколько слишком радикальным образом потереться об него и перекрыть тем самым чужой запах на Локи своим…  
В общем, в том, что брат получил лапой по хвосту, однозначно была вина только самого Тора.

* * *

Локи предупреждающе рыкнул на Сапсана, клацнул зубами возле довольно распушившегося хвоста Белки, и те неохотно заверили, что да-да, конечно, они – могила.  
…уже через полчаса о том, что вожак Малой Стаи Тор выбрал своей Парой Локи, знал весь Лес.  
“Ну, Крот, ну, погоди!” – думал возмущённый чёрный Волк, обнюхивая один из характерных многочисленных выходов на поверхность.

* * *

Несколько дней Локи обходил их поляну стороной, рыча при любых попытках Тора приблизиться и помириться.  
Но время шло, брат смотрел на него грустными-грустными глазами, печально выл вечерами и всё пытался его задобрить – даже опустился до того, чтобы его любимых зайцев для него ловить и складировать пред его логовом.  
Локи ярился.  
Локи рычал.  
Локи не прощал.  
Но…  
Но даже в тот страшный миг, когда Тор в ярости прижимал его к земле, больно вцепившись зубами ему в загривок.  
Но даже тогда, когда Локи напряжённо замер, с содроганием вспоминая, как запросто разрывал на части матёрых оленей вожак этими же зубами, что лишь придерживали предупреждающе его на месте.  
Даже тогда где-то глубоко в душе он всё же знал, что брат ничего ему не сделает. Но звериный инстинкт неумолимо нашёптывал: “Сделает. Если дёрнешься”. Поэтому Локи не дёргался. Поэтому Локи лишь заскулил тихонько и жалобно – и брат неожиданно разжал зубы, зализал место укуса и даже слегка приподнялся, более не придавливая его так сильно к промёрзлой земле. Что, собственно, и дало возможность чёрному Волку извернуться и дать лапой по хвосту обнаглевшему братцу.  
Но несмотря на то, что Локи допустил действительно недопустимое – он всё равно отделался лёгким испугом, а вовсе не Грандиозной Трёпкой, которой так страшился всё это время. А ведь Волчицу Сиф и Троицу Волков и за меньшее трепали без всякой жалости. А ему – простили. Ему – спустили. С лап всё спустили, а не шкуру с него, как Локи не без оснований опасался. Причём то, за что чёрный Волк никак не ожидал остаться ненаказанным.  
И Локи, подумав, посомневавшись и как следует порычав, всё же решился вернуться в свою пещерку, на свой тёплый и мягкий настил.  
Под тёплый и мягкий бок огромного, золотистого и, кажется, уже давно прощённого Волка.

* * *

Локи учёл свои ошибки: он загнал в угол Белку, пообещал, что выпотрошит её шкурку, медленно, основательно и такими способами, которыми она боится, заставит Сапсана за этим наблюдать, а после свернёт и его птичью шею, если хоть кто-нибудь, хоть какая-нибудь мямлящая самка посмеет хотя бы хвостом махнуть намекающе.  
Рыжая пискнула. Кажется, пискнула она довольно и триумфально, покосившись на Сапсана и всем своим видом показывая, что внутри она скачет, прыгает и пищит “Я же говорила, что он маньяк!!!”. Но Пернатый наклонил голову, издал тихий клёкот и заверил – никому.  
И потому столь свежую сплетню в Лесу все узнали только ближе к вечеру.  
Локи с негодующим рыком придумывал сначала Коварные Козни Кроту, потом – Коварные Казни Крота, а потом пришёл Тор и успокаивающе лизнул в нос, и чёрный Волк, потеревшись мордочкой в ответ, решил, что ладно, так уж и быть, пусть старый сплетник ползает в своей грязи и радуется передышке, пока может. И, развернувшись, потрусил рядом с братом обратно – домой. Ведь бежать бок о бок с Тором было так… тепло. И почему-то тепло не справа, где они с ним периодически соприкасались, а слева, где-то там, где быстрее, чем должно было от столь неторопливого бега, билось сердце.

* * *

Локи хорошо знал брата, а потому быстро понял, что отвязаться от Тора так просто не получится. Если только совсем покинуть Стаю, но… Но, во-первых, Тор посчитает это предательством. Во-вторых, чёрт с ним, с предательством – он ведь сначала подумает, что с Локи что-то случилось, бросится его искать-спасать, ещё, упаси его боги, найдёт-спасёт и решит, что вот теперь-то и будет у них совместное “и жили они долго и счастливо”. Причём, самое обидное? Почти ведь наверняка найдёт, потому как, во-первых, не так хорош Локи в запутывании следов, чтобы тот след потерял, а, во-вторых, если и уходить, то в снегопад: только так у него были бы шансы не очень наследить. Вот только уйти в холод, в ветер, из родной, уютно обустроенной и тёплой пещеры?..  
Вот ещё.  
Поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить чрезмерно активного братца (сердиться на которого Локи всё равно долго не умел), пришлось ему сделать вид, что он, в целом, не против.  
Жаль, но Тор от этого почему-то никак не желал успокаиваться.  
Он продолжал ухаживать, продолжал настаивать и продолжал пытаться заставить Локи покинуть его – родную!.. уютно обустроенную!.. тёплую!.. – пещерку, чтобы переселиться к нему (и хоть идея выставить вон Троицу Волков и Волчицу Сиф была весьма заманчива, но _своё_ логово всё равно было дороже, роднее и любимее).  
Локи отказывал братцу в совокуплении настойчиво и прямо, даже не снисходил до того, чтобы притвориться, будто бы у него голова болит, лапы ломит или хвост чешется. Просто отказывал – да и всё тут.  
Тор, правда, отчего-то был убеждён, что это исключительно потому, что за ним надо как следует поухаживать и убедить, что он могучий, сильный, выносливый и самый-самый лучший Волк, который сможет добыть еды и для себя, и для него, и для их Волчат.  
Объяснять ему то, что нет и не может быть у них никаких Волчат, было гиблым делом. Весь Лес свидетели – Локи уже пытался.  
Локи уже что только не пытался сделать, но Тор был настойчив, напорист и упрям. Поэтому чёрному Волку только и оставалось, что зубами щёлкать с досады, но (как всегда) позволять братцу спать, развалившись на нём. В его собственной – родной!.. уютно обустроенной!.. тёплой!.. – и от (привычного) присутствия огромного золотистого Волка тесной пещерке.  
В общем, не жизнь, а сплошные огорчения. Единственное же, что почему-то радовало, так это то, что не только Локи пах Тором (уж в этом-то чёрный Волк был уверен, хотя проверял вовсе и не постоянно, а только разве что изредка, время от времени, чисто символические пару раз в день).

* * *

Раньше любимой сплетней были перипетии отношений Очень Правильного Хорька с его Горностаем, но теперь, когда они не очень мирно (а скорее даже очень агрессивно) забились в норку Капитана и практически оттуда не вылезали? Нет – теперь весь Лес нашёл себе новое развлечение. Теперь все следили за ними – за “Новой Волчьей Парой”.  
Вскоре Сиф окончательно определилась, что одного самца ей мало, и она не будет выбирать между Хогуном и Фандралом, а оставит себе обоих – но, как Локи ни пытался это растрезвонить, даже Сапсан (предатель!) только голову наклонил издевательски и небрежно махнул крылом – мол, тоже мне, новость, этой троице уже давно все косточки поперемыли, столь “свежей” сплетней разве что Медведя и удивишь, но тот соня и вообще не от мира сего.  
Лофт злился, бесился, зубами щёлкал и ничего не мог поделать с тем, что за каждым их с Тором шагом, за каждым их заигрыванием, за каждым ласковым тявком наблюдали из-под каждого куста. И из-за каждого дерева. И даже из-под земли (чёртов Крот… Локи всё обещал себе, что когда-нибудь он его всё же оттуда выудит и показательно проучит, но сам тот попадаться отказывался, а свободного от Тора времени на его долгие поиски у Лофта всё как-то не находилось).

* * *

Тор явно хотел Волчат, причём явно хотел Волчат от него. Локи в очередной раз вздыбил шерсть на загривке, возмущённо махнул хвостом, тявкнул всё, что о нём думает, и гордо отвернулся к стенке, спрятав мордочку между лап.  
Чёртов Тор, кажется, нутром чуял, что да, не может быть Волчат у двух Волков, но если очень постараться и если один из этих Волков – Локи…  
Локи тихо и предупреждающе рыкнул на сунувшегося мириться и лизаться Тора.  
Ишь чего удумал – Волчат ему рожать. Вот ещё. Зачем бы они Локи? Ему и одного огромного золотого и приставучего Волчонка-переростка хватало по самое не хочу.  
…хотя, конечно, нет-нет да и мелькала предательская мыслишка, что хотя бы один из помёта был бы как он черношёрстый и быстрый, как Тор огромный и сильный, в него – умный и хитрый, а в вожака – преданный и верный. И назвали бы они его Фенриром…  
Но Локи встряхивался, мотал головой, вытряхивал глупые мысли и продолжал рычать на настойчивые попытки Тора не то что на него вспрыгнуть, а даже просто под хвостом его обнюхать.  
Никаких Волчат. Совсем никаких. И никаких Фенриров.  
Ну, по крайней мере, никаких Фенриров от Тора.  
Чёртова Весна.  
Чёртов Тор.  
Чёртовы Волчата, которых – где-то очень глубоко в его управляемой инстинктами Волчьей душе – ему всё-таки тоже хотелось.

* * *

После долгой и холодной Зимы Весна, незаметно прокравшаяся тихой поступью, заявила наконец свои права на Лес, и оттаяли не только снега – оттаял и Локи. И, в конце концов, они с Тором действительно стали Настоящей Парой.  
Но… вслед за Весной в Лес пришли и Люди.  
Охотники.

 

 

Примечание:  
Перевод музыкального эпиграфа с итальянского языка на русский взят отсюда: http://learnsongs.ru/songpage.php?song_id=67023  
В приливе нежности волки облизывают друг друга и трутся мордами.  
Оружие волка – это зубы. Их в его пасти целых 42. Впереди торчат 4 острых, кривых пятисантиметровых клыка – по два сверху и снизу. Ими волк может прокусить плотную шкуру жертвы. А хищными, или плотоядными, зубами – так называют коренные зубы всех хищников – взрослый волк разгрызает даже бедренную кость лося.  
Стая волков запросто может загнать и завалить лося весом в полтонны (и это при том, что один волк весит в десять раз меньше).  
На открытом пространстве затаиться негде, и волки сразу атакуют; в лесу они подкрадываются с подветренной стороны, передвигаясь друг за другом и надеясь застать жертву врасплох. Такая манера охоты позволяет поймать лося или другого зверя-одиночку, хотя они, скорее всего, почуют врага и окажут ему сопротивление. Крупный рогач может принять боевую стойку и ударами копыт отогнать волков, которым придётся отступить и заняться поисками жертвы послабее.  
Волк обладает не только быстротой и неутомимостью в движении, но и большой силой. Он без видимого труда может утащить в зубах овцу, неся её перед собой или закинув на спину.  
У многих чудес срок годности ограничен, к примеру – у йогуртов “Чудо” от компании Вимм Билль Данн он гарантированно и всегда-всегда истекает.  
Сигнал к нападению у волков – это боевой клич, подаваемый вожаком стаи. Звук этот похож на рычание разъярённой собаки, бросающейся на человека.  
С наступлением брачного периода в волчьей стае нарастает напряжённость: самец и самка доминирующей пары агрессивно охраняют своего партнёра от других членов стаи.  
Как только новая пара формируется, самец и самка вместе начинают поиск места для будущего зачатия и выведения потомства. В этот период, до наступления течки, самец и самка всячески ухаживают друг за другом, держатся бок о бок и заигрывают друг с другом. В обычных условиях за сезон стая выводит только одно потомство.  
После 62-65 дней беременности самки приносят от 3 до 13 слепых волчат, прозревающих на 12-13 день.  
Фенри́р (др.-сканд. Fenrir, Fenrisúlfr, Hróðvitnir) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии огромный волк, сын Локи и Ангрбоды.


	3. Chapter 3

  
_Я когда-то был псом и на волка похож не слишком,_  
 _Но нарушил собачий закон, и теперь мне крышка._  
 _Мутный свет облаков, злое солнце над лесом встало,_  
 _И теперь я среди волков, я один из стаи._

_Эх, подстрелят меня, да потащат по снегу волоком,_  
 _Но до этого дня я побуду немного волком._

_Это вы научили меня выживать,_  
 _Гнать лося по лесам, голосить на луну,_  
 _И теперь, когда некуда дальше бежать,_  
 _Я вам объявляю войну._

_…_

_Ну а мне бы волчат, да забиться в нору, где сухо,_  
 _Только от палача перегаром несёт да луком._

_Это вы научили меня выживать,_  
 _Гнать лося по лесам, голосить на луну,_  
 _И теперь, когда некуда дальше бежать,_  
 _Я вам объявляю войну._

© Максим Леонидов – “Волки”.

 

 

 

Тор.  
Золотившаяся на солнце шерсть, острые уши, высокие, сильные ноги, крупные лапы, острые когти и смертельные клыки.  
Ладный, статный, видный павлин, которому постоянно нужно было повторять, что да-да, конечно, другого такого нет и не будет.  
Локи тихонько фыркнул на горделиво восседающего рядом братца и игриво, легонько наступил лапой на распушившийся хвост, заставив его важничающего обладателя дёрнуться от неожиданности, неуклюже припасть на передние лапы и опустить слишком высоко задранный нос.  
А через секунду с громким ехидным лаем чёрный Волк бросился прочь от деланно возмущённого золотистого.  
А ещё через некоторое время он вновь тихо лежал, придавленный тяжёлым телом своего Волка, и приносил свои очень-очень искренние извинения, с нежностью думая, какой же всё-таки глупый павлин ему достался. Ну куда бы он делся от такого-то (своего) счастья? Нет, слишком поздно уже даже думать о том, чтобы искать себе другую Пару.  
Локи, успокаивающе лизнув сурово скалящуюся мордочку, довольно прикрыл глаза: ему было как-то очень тепло и очень хорошо, а ещё – очень приятно, что, несмотря на то, что он уже давно сдался, Тор не прекращал завоёвывать. Правильно ведь делал. Нечего расслабляться.  
И Локи, не размыкая глаз, вновь зловредно потянулся лапой к слишком (мило) распушившемуся хвосту.

* * *

Если быть совсем честным с самим собой (чего чёрный Волк обычно не любил и не делал), то сдаваться он любил. Так, чтобы с боем, с рыком, с погонями и сильнейшему. Ну, то есть Тору, конечно.  
А ещё он любил долго-долго петлять, убегать, дразнить, заставлять думать, что вот ещё чуть-чуть – и попадётся, но ускользать в последний момент. Любил, когда его всё-таки честно (даже слишком честно) ловили и подминали под себя. Но особенно любил заставлять Тора думать, что вот всё уже, что Локи сдался окончательно, признал поражение и покорился – и неожиданно вырываться и нестись дальше, пуще прежнего раззадоривая и ещё сильнее заставляя горячиться золотистого Волка, рано уверившегося в своей (как всегда слишком честно заслуженной) победе.  
Потому что потом, когда за ним действительно побегают, когда его действительно поймают и так схватят, что последние сомнения испарятся, что не отпустят – потому что тогда Локи всем своим существом чувствовал, что никуда ему от своей Пары не деться.  
И ему нравилось это чувство.

* * *

Когда Локи был с Тором, он многих вещей не замечал: не замечал, как мчится время, не замечал порой, куда сам он мчится, даже (неслыханное дело!) не замечал ехидничающей Белки. Он замечал только то, как вздымаются бока после быстрого бега на пределе сил и скорости у золотистого Волка, как порой забавным ёршиком распушается хвост вожака, как светятся внутренней силой и невозможной теплотой голубые глаза…  
Локи вообще многого не замечал в последнее время. Не заметил он и то, как они оказались почти у самых границ Леса, и то, чем же так странно настораживающе и едва уловимо пахло.  
Дымом.  
Локи отродясь не мёрзнул, да и с приходом Весны потеплело, но в тот момент, когда он, как следует принюхавшись, неожиданно понял, _что_ учуял… Внутри у него всё словно похолодело, сжалось от прикосновения ледяной лапы ужаса, и он опрометью бросился обратно, лелея надежду успеть вовремя, успеть предупредить, успеть перехватить, успеть что-то изменить…  
Но надежда эта была тщетной.  
Лес был большой, зверьё в нём водилось разное. Но охоту открыли именно на Волков.

* * *

Троица Волков и Волчица Сиф никогда не были для Локи Стаей. И, видимо, уже никогда ею не станут.  
Первым вдалеке они заслышали зовущий на помощь и предупреждающий об опасности голос Вольштагга, потом – полный боли громкий вой Фандрала, потом – разъярённый вопль Сиф. Хогун всегда был молчалив, так что не было ясно, что с ним стало, но было ясно, что вряд ли можно было надеяться на лучшее.  
Локи с трудом уговорил Тора не возвращаться домой, заставил свернуть с намеченного пути: нельзя было бросаться очертя голову мстить тем, у кого хватило сил расправиться почти со всей Малой Стаей. Нельзя было так рисковать, ведь они толком ничего не знали о напавших – ни кто они, ни сколько их. И ветер дул им в спины, а значит, были все шансы, что смогут подкрасться и к ним.  
Им нужен был план, им нужна была помощь, им нужны были союзники. И чёрный Волк повёл за собой свою Пару, широким кругом по нейтральной территории оббегая границы теперь уже, видимо, бывших владений Малой Стаи.  
В трудные времена Локи всегда ходил к Ангрбоде: советоваться и успокаиваться. Немного поколебавшись, пошёл он к ней и сейчас (колебания эти были вызваны не только вполне обоснованными опасениями получить Знатную Трёпку, но и тем, что он не представлял, как Тор отреагирует на личную встречу с той, что стояла во главе Большой Стаи, хоть и тешил себя робкой надеждой, что не точно так же, как и на её (очень неплохой, заметьте!) запах).  
Они бежали и бежали, долго, молча и быстро, днями и ночами, пока знакомый клёкот Сапсана (звучащий незнакомо сочувственно) не заставил их остановиться.  
Что ж, вот и подтвердилось то, чего Локи в душе так боялся:  
В Лес пришли Люди. И они пришли за ними.

* * *

Они чудом избежали первой ловушки: сказались привычка Тора всегда охотиться на сильнейшего и привычка Локи всегда обнюхивать добычу перед едой. И потому отравленного (хоть и безумно вкусно пахнущего, уже готового и практически на блюдечке преподнесённого) оленя они обошли стороной.  
Дальше они были уже осторожнее. Локи распознал искусно замаскированную листьями и ветками яму, а Тор признал капкан в тех ягодах и грибах, которые всегда так одуряюще пахли, и чуть ли не за шкирку отволок от него свою Пару (на что ещё долго выслушивал ворчания и возмущения, что всё-таки ничего святого у этих Людей нет).  
Ветер всё ещё дул им в спины, а потому то, что на дереве кто-то схоронился, ни один из них не учуял.

* * *

Белка, Рыжая Бестия, всегда была для Локи ни рыба ни мясо – в том смысле, что вообще и совсем не съедобная.  
Белка эта всегда была для него особенная.  
Другой такой нет, другой такой просто быть не может.  
Такая наглая, такая ехидная, такая… глупая. Прыгнувшая на неподвижно сидящего в засаде Охотника. Спасшая их. Спасшая _его_.  
И зачем-то, глупая, пожертвовавшая собой.  
Без неё всё было как-то серо и пусто, без неё где-то там, с левой стороны, что-то ныло, тоскливо-тоскливо, да так, что выть хотелось. Но было нельзя – нельзя было выдавать их и без того сомнительное убежище. Поэтому Локи только тихонько скулил, свернувшись клубочком и прикрыв хвостом нос, позволял Тору мягко лаять что-то успокаивающее и пытался убедить себя, что всё будет хорошо, ведь им осталось совсем немного – и они окажутся у Ангрбоды. В относительной безопасности.  
Тор улёгся рядом, положил мордочку ему на бок и вздохнул, прикрывая глаза и, видимо, тоже в душе проклиная Людей, походя и не думая разрушающих чужое счастье.

* * *

На Ангрбоду Тор не кинулся – должно быть, посчитал ниже своего достоинства драться с самкой. Он только грозно-грозно рыкнул, сверкнул угрожающе глазами, блеснул ровным рядом впечатляющих зубов и на том, в общем-то, и прекратил выказывать агрессию (зато начал очень активно выказывать ревность, безмерно внимательно следя за каждым движением _своей_ Пары).  
Но, в любом случае, вёл он себя гораздо лучше, чем можно было надеяться.  
Локи не собирался искать защиты Большой Стаи, не собирался оставаться у Ангрбоды под тёплым боком (и не только потому, что постоянно всем телом чувствовал тяжёлый, полный собственнической ревности взгляд, следящий за тем, как они с ней перетявкивались), он собирался лишь запутать следы и найти приют на день-другой, чтобы восстановить силы и суметь спастись.  
Но брат был Очень Против, хоть и терпел и не очень возмущался. Поэтому Локи позволил себе отдохнуть только пару часов, прежде чем пуститься дальше в путь (попросту устав уже укоризненно вздыхать на сидящего настороже и не расслабляющегося ни на секунду Тора, неодобрительно поглядывающего на всех Волков, приветливо лаявших при виде Локи, и упрямо не позволяющего никому подойти ближе, чем на десять метров, и поздороваться нормально).  
Чёрный Волк всё равно уже знал, куда им идти: у него был План, и План Гениальный.

* * *

Пещерный Медведь, Ярость которого все так боялись – вот кто должен был помочь им прогнать Людей прочь из их Леса.  
Но Охотников к нему ещё надо было выманить. И выманивать приходилось на приманку – на себя.  
Это было очень сложно и очень опасно: не пропадать из виду, но и не подставляться, вести за собой в устроенную для Людей ловушку – и не попадаться в устроенные ими ловушки.  
Не раз и не два они были на грани того, что свистящие в воздухе стрелы всё же вонзятся в их улепётывающие со всех лап тела. Но раз за разом им везло, раз за разом они выскальзывали из западни, раз за разом оставляли преследователей в дураках (однажды у Локи даже получилось заманить Охотников в их же ловушку. Тор ужасно впечатлился. Локи, признаться, ужасно удивился, но виду не подал, что и сам не ожидал такого исхода – уж больно лестен и приятен был восторг в голубых глазах брата).  
Но с каждым километром, с которым они приближались к месту встречи, с каждым шагом, с которым придвигалось избавленье, с каждым разом уходить от погони становилось всё труднее и труднее.  
Они с Тором должны были добежать до поляны, расположенной неподалёку от пещеры Медведя. Там ждал их вместе со своим Очень Правильным Хорьком Горностай, который должен был разбудить друга и сообщить ему, что не только сам Горностай, но и весь Лес в Ужасной Опасности.  
Это должно было сработать.  
Но… Они не успели дойти до нужной поляны – не хватило всего каких-то пары километров.

* * *

Наверное, это было ужасно глупо – так попасться. Наверное, они были слишком самонадеянны и слишком отчаянны, слишком доверяли своему носу и тем скупым сведениям, что доносил им Сапсан.  
Может, потому они и не дошли до поляны, на которой их ждали друзья – пришли прямиком в лапы к Охотникам.  
У них получилось вырваться из окружения, всё же получилось, но потом…  
Потом стрела, выпущенная из лука мужчины, раздававшего распоряжения и стоявшего подле одноглазого старика, настигла Тора.  
…  
Локи мог бы, пожалуй, скрыться. Одному чёрному Волку на поползшей чернотой позёмки земле не столь уж это было бы и сложно.  
Локи мог бы, пожалуй, сбежать. В конце концов, Тор ведь подставился для того, чтобы его спасти.  
Локи мог бы, пожалуй… А, впрочем, неважно.  
И Локи с яростным рыком бросился прямо на вожака охотившихся на них Людей, сумев отомстить за свою Пару и сомкнуть зубы на руке, от которой пал Тор, до того, как и его настигла стрела золотоволосой женщины.  
И последним, что он услышал перед тем, как мир погрузился во тьму, был блаженный хруст раздробленной кости и чужой крик, полный боли.

* * *

Очнулся Локи резко, как от толчка, и, распахнув глаза, увидел громаду круга ритуальных камней, возвышающихся над ним мрачными исполинами.  
И впервые за годы ощутил блаженную силу струящейся в крови настоящей магии, а не тех жалких её крох, что с трудом поддерживались хоть на каком-то уровне тщательно выискиваемыми травами, ягодами и грибами.  
И впервые за годы Локи встал на две ноги вместо четырёх лап.

 

 

Примечание:  
В историческое время среди наземных млекопитающих ареал волка занимал второе место по площади после ареала человека, охватывая большую часть Северного полушария; сейчас сильно сократился.  
Волк играет важную роль в экосистеме, контролируя численность животных и уничтожая слабых и больных особей. Охота на волка ведётся круглый год и без особых разрешений. Это делается с целью снижения популяции животного, наносящего вред животноводству.  
Бывает охота из засады, охота-преследование, облавная и загонная охота.  
Считается, что оптимальное время охоты на волков – февраль-март, в это время волк голоден и у него самый разгар гона.  
Охота на волков в России всегда отличалась не только разнообразием способов, но и масштабами. При значительном увеличении волчьего поголовья, на государственном уровне разрабатывались и внедрялись даже плановые программы по их уничтожению. И в такие периоды почти повсеместно применялась облава.  
Облава или охота на волков с флажками – один из старейших способов, применявшийся и зимой, и летом. Своё второе название этот вид охоты получил из-за использования развешенных на шнуре красных флажков. В зимний период, прибыв в район, где обитают волки, егеря прежде всего выкладывают привады – падаль – недалеко от выведанного логова, чтобы запас еды задержал стаю на этом месте. Кроме того, пугливый и недоверчивый хищник, будучи сытым, становится менее бдительным. При окладе стаи охотники используют великое множество комбинаций в зависимости от конкретных условий и численности стаи. Для успешной облавы необходим безошибочный расчёт и чёткое проведение оклада. А для этого сам круг, чтобы случайно не спугнуть чуткого зверя, следует делать большим и широким – например, если линия стрелков открытая, то диаметр круга делается до двух с половиной километров. Стрелки обычно располагаются не дальше чем в пятидесяти метрах друг от друга, учитывая направление ветра. Затем окладчики, стараясь действовать бесшумно, развешивают флажки по боковым сторонам, на высоте не более восьмидесяти сантиметров от земли. После чего начинается сама облава – выходят загонщики и, шумя, поднимают зверей, направляя их в сторону стрелков. Охотой с собаками этот вид назвать нельзя, однако загонщики вполне могут использовать их для усиления шума. К основному правилу облавы относится то, что стрелять необходимо наверняка, поскольку волки очень выносливы и, имея даже по несколько ран, могут уйти.


	4. Chapter 4

  
_Задумывая чёрные дела,_  
 _На небе ухмыляется луна,_  
 _А звёзды, будто мириады стрел._  
 _Ловя на мушку силуэты снов,_  
 _Смеётся и злорадствует любовь,_  
 _И мы с тобой попали на прицел._

_Я же своей рукою сердце твоё прикрою,_  
 _Можешь лететь и не бояться больше ничего._  
 _Сердце твоё двулико, сверху оно набито_  
 _Мягкой травой, а снизу каменное, каменное дно._

© Агата Кристи – “Чёрная луна”.

 

 

 

Горячее дыхание обжигает привыкшую к холоду кожу, и словно огнём внутри всё полыхает от тихого, жадного, собственнического “Локи…”.  
Его знакомо прихватывают зубами за шею, чтобы не дёргался, и придавливают тяжёлым телом к кровати.  
Его жадно оглаживают, согревают, распаляют, и ему вновь, как заклинание, шепчут на ухо – “Локи”.  
Его с ума сводят, заставляют извиваться на простынях под могучим телом и скулить, как сучку течную, выгибаясь приглашающе, показывая покорность и готовность отдаться.  
Светлые волосы щекочут его плечи, его вновь прихватывают ощутимо зубами за шею, его словно клеймят собою, и всё, что он отвечает на это, на обжигающий жаром выдох “Мой” – это “Да”.  
И в награду его сначала властно целуют, потом – сжимают крепко-крепко в объятиях, потом – шепчут, что никому не отдадут, а потом…  
Потом Локи скидывает с себя морок сна и в последний момент ловит готовое сорваться с губ имя, которое сам же запретил всем произносить. Он просыпается в холодном поту в холодной постели в холодном Йотунхейме – и, несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув, напоминает себе, что очень этому рад.  
Ведь он же йотун. А йотуны любят холод.  
А все эти навязчивые (слишком жаркие, слишком реалистичные, слишком нежеланные в своей желанности) сны – всего лишь проделки вновь подступающейся к ледяному царству проказницы-Весны. И не более того.

* * *

За годы, проведённые в волчьей шкуре, Локи совсем отвык от такой роскоши, как две ноги и две руки, привыкнув взамен к двум задним и двум передним лапам, а потому как-то странно было вновь выпрямиться в полный рост, вновь посмотреть на мир не звериными глазами, вновь услышать, что с его уст срывается не рычание, не лай и не тявканье – а речь.  
И, признаться, по возможности сказать всё, что думает, злоязыкий трикстер соскучился просто _неимоверно_.  
– Мирные отношения наконец установлены меж двумя столь долго враждовавшими мирами. – Локи оглядел двух подозрительно _мирно_ стоящих рядышком правителей, растянул губы в холодной усмешке и произнёс: – Какое счастье. Какое, должно быть, _дорогое_ счастье. Я вижу, Вы отдали ледяным великанам Каскет, Всеотец. Но это ведь не всё. Что ещё Вы им отдали?  
– Не отдали, – поправил его Лафей. – Вернули.  
– И не _им_ , – тихо шепнула замершая рядом Ангрбода, многозначительно протягивая к нему руки. – _Нам_.

* * *

Во всём был виноват Тор. Как бы ни любили асы приписывать всё Локи, начиная от неожиданно лопнувших на пиру штанов (надо меньше есть, Вольштагг, а не обвинять почём зря во всём подряд ни в чём не повинного, но очень злопамятного бога озорства) и заканчивая очередным обострением отношений между Асгардом и Йотунхеймом, но, на самом деле? Во всём был виноват Тор. Вообще во всём. И вообще всегда. И вообще, кабы Локи (очень мудро) не запретил своим будущим подданным произносить имя громовержца, то все бы поголовно постоянно поминали его в самых страшных проклятиях. (Но бог лжи всегда считал, что не подобает мудрому и образованному народу почём зря всех страшно проклинать Тором, а потому, сугубо из соображений мудрости и образованности, и решил наложить этот запрет. Ну и потому ещё, что если ему ещё хоть раз, хоть кто-нибудь, хоть когда-нибудь попытается хотя бы намекнуть, что весь Йотунхейм осведомлён о том, что они (очень недолго!) не только братьями были, то Локи и сам начнёт сыпать проклятьями, страшно и грязно ругаться и вести себя очень, очень неподобающим для мудрого и образованного будущего правителя мудрого и образованного народа образом).  
В общем, во всём был виноват Тор. И вывод этот не был теоремой, которую нужно ещё доказать, он был аксиомой, в верности которой усомниться было попросту невозможно.  
Ведь никто единственного сына Одина не заставлял так бурно радоваться тому, что Один (очень, заметьте, предсказуемо) выбрал себе наследника из своего единственного наследника. Никто не заставлял Тора праздновать будущее воцарение практически каждый день. И уж точно никто не заставлял бога грома, в очередной раз напившись, громко клясться и божиться, что вот как только станет он уже законным царём Асгарда, так прямо сразу-сразу и первым делом завершит дело отца и дорушит мир ледяных великанов.  
Как будто бы в самом царстве вечности всё вечно хорошо – вечно асам своих дел мало.  
И как будто бы в Йотунхейме так уж много осталось чего рушить. Ангрбода говорила, йотунам до сих пор всем миром постоянно приходится уборкой заниматься. Ужасно. Такого и врагу не пожелаешь (если это, конечно, не склочные, противные цверги, с которыми Локи постоянно воевал – им он в сердцах и не такое бы пожелал, чтоб этим червям Имировым ещё глубже под землю провалиться).  
В общем, во всём был виноват Тор. И Один, который был виноват не только в том, что породил Тора, но и в том, что воспитал из него такого дуболома (и столоопрокидывателя. И йотуноненавистника. И трикстерособлазнителя, что было особенно нечестно).  
В такие моменты Локи как никогда радовался, что он этой семейке приёмный: у него, по крайней мере, нет их ужасной наследственности. И, следовательно, изначальной и однозначной вовсёмвиноватости тоже.  
…хотя, может быть (но только может быть и разве что очень косвенно и опосредованно), в чём-то Локи виноват был и сам.

* * *

Зимы в Асгарде тёплые. Хотя все асы поголовно считали не только иначе, но и дни до весны, Локи не понимал, как у них только язык поворачивался пожелать променять какую-никакую, но зиму на какое-то там лето, и в честь в кои-то веки действительно свежего от лёгкого морозца воздуха уютно устраивался в (приятно пустующем) саду на лавочке и читал в своё удовольствие.  
В общем, по меркам трикстеров и йотунов, зимы в Асгарде были тёплые. Особенно по меркам йотунов, которые не были по совместительству трикстерами, которые, случись такая погода в их мире, непременно бы начали громко жаловаться на ужасную жару и глобальное потепление Иггдрасиля, в сердцах поминая лихом огненных великанов (очередное сближение с миром которых вероятнее всего и послужило бы причиной такой аномалии) и асов (просто на всякий случай).  
Поэтому, конечно, не было ничего странного, что из мира холода и льда в ответ на приглашения на дни рождения Тора, всегда праздновавшиеся с середины и до конца июля, каждый раз (явно из милосердия к убогим) отправляли в подарок небольшую ледяную глыбу (дабы помочь хоть как-то охладить слишком горячие (должно быть, от перегрева) головы). Бог грома к этому своему традиционному подарку традиционно относился презрительно, пренебрежительно и подозрительно, поэтому Локи столь же традиционно забирал даже и не подтаявший на полуденном пекле источник прохлады себе, в специально выделенный уголок в своих комнатах (подле никогда не используемого камина), на всякий случай тщательно подмораживал его магией и, счастливо на него забираясь, читал в своё удовольствие (в основном о том, как можно попродуктивнее использовать в зельях “частичку холода Йотунхейма”).  
Но это касалось только дней рождения Тора. Ибо раз в сто лет, в честь очередного юбилея младшего сына Одина, из Йотунхейма прибывала целая делегация во главе с самим Лафеем. И это были самые любимые дни рождения трикстера, потому что в кои-то веки это _ему_ всё нравилось, а Тору – всё _не_ нравилось.  
Приятное разнообразие, знаете ли.

* * *

Его сжимают так, что не то, что не вывернуться – не шелохнуться. Но, словно этого мало, кусают жёстко, больно, с силой, оставляя метку и предупреждая: “Мой, только мой. И никуда от меня не денешься”.  
Локи не возражает. Он разгорячён донельзя, он просяще поскуливает и поводит бёдрами, напоминая, что мало _назвать_ своим. Своим надо ещё и _сделать_.  
Ещё один жёсткий укус, тихий предупреждающий рык, чтобы не дёргался, и…  
И Локи вновь просыпается, давит готовый сорваться с губ стон и, спохватившись, прекращает попытки нашарить рукой кого-то рядом.  
Потому что он один. И потому что он этому _рад_.

* * *

Локи снились разные сны. Ему снились мириады холодных звёзд, круживших вокруг в странном танце, прежде чем обрушиться на него огнём горящих стрел и, впившись в чёрную шерсть Волчьей шкуры, сжечь её дотла, а вместе с ней и всё, что было важно и дорого, оставляя его в одиночестве оглядываться в пустоте и темноте и искать проблески привычного тёплого золота.  
Ему снились разные сны. А с приближением Весны начали сниться и такие, такие… Такие реалистичные, такие горячие, такие желанные, такие… невозможные.  
Потому что Тор назвал его своим. Но… таковым не сделал.

* * *

В Асгарде Йотунхейм считался обителью всего дурного. Так что даже повесь ледяные великаны повсюду огромные светящиеся вывески “Асгардцы, не проходите мимо!!!”, и то не имели бы столь же оглушительного успеха.  
Тор пытался убедить Хеймдалля открыть Радужный мост и позволить ему искоренить рассадник холода и мрака начиная лет так с двухсот, после второго на его памяти посещения Лафеем царства вечности (после первого бог грома практически переехал на тренировочное поле, дабы достичь небывалых высот в воинском искусстве и спасти своего младшего брата от злобного ледяного монстра, явно чего-то от него хотевшего, и, ещё более явно, чего-то дурного).  
На дни рождения Локи всегда приходился самый сильный мороз за всю зиму (так же, как на дни рождения Тора – самая сильная жара за всё лето). А после недолгого пребывания ледяных великанов на его празднике, от стужи во дворце не только снаружи, но и изнутри были покрыты красивыми витыми узорами окна (и стены. И полы. И потолки. И мебель). Локи нравилось. Тору, пытающемуся незаметно закутаться в алый плащ по самый нос и не слишком громко стучать зубами от холода – не очень-то.  
Впрочем, зная, сколь непохожи меж собою два сына Одина (точнее, один сын и один так называемый сын), не стоило удивляться, что если Тор, кажется, всегда ненавидел всё с Йотунхеймом связанное, то Локи, кажется, всегда любил.

* * *

Трикстер порой продумывал очень сложные, многоуровневые, изощрённые комбинации для того, чтобы незаметно и как бы случайно добиться того, чего, конечно, мог бы добиться гораздо проще – но и гораздо заметней.  
Срыв коронации Тора к этим “порой” отношения не имел решительно никакого. Этот план был примитивен, прост и очень очевиден в своей провокационности. В общем, самое то для Тора: наживку тот с удовольствием проглотил, прожевал и чуть ли не попросил добавки (Локи стоял в сторонке, наблюдал за пререканиями брата с отцом, натурально изображал совершеннейшую непричастность и диву давался легковерности отдельно взятых громовержцев).  
Дальше бог грома метал гром и молнии (и столы с едой, к вящему неудовольствию Вольштагга), а бог лжи ненавязчиво расписывал, какое это было бы безумие – сунуться в Йотунхейм, да за спиною отца, да в одиночку, да вот прямо сейчас. Тор его, как и всегда, не очень внимательно выслушал, обрадовался, воодушевился и сделал то, чего было совсем нельзя и очень надо: отправился в очередной раз к Хеймдаллю с набившими оскомину требованиями открыть Радужный мост.  
Но на этот раз страж, очень странно сверкнув золотыми глазами, отчего-то подчинился.

* * *

Никакие битвы с ледяными великанами в планы Локи не входили. В планы Локи входило только показать Одину, что без клятвы не развязывать войны и сохранять мирные отношения нельзя давать Тору такую опасную игрушку, как трон. Даже если он очень хочет, протягивает руки и пристаёт с “Папа, дай!”.  
Впрочем, в планы Локи частенько не входило то, что взбредало в упрямую голову братца. Приходилось подстраиваться.  
К счастью, после того, как Вольштагг получил ледяное обморожение (а Локи с удивлением обнаружил, что синеет), Тора удалось уговорить отступить (да-да, конечно, домой мы совсем ненадолго заскочим, только оденемся потеплее, армию захватим и сразу-сразу вернёмся и всё тут дорушим).  
К несчастью, открывать Радужный мост Хеймдалль отчего-то отказался.  
И пришлось Локи, чертыхнувшись, повести за собой братца и его друзей к виднеющемуся вдалеке Железному Лесу. Их практически настигли, когда они пересекли его границы, и Повелитель Магии, взвесив все за и против и заставив всех асов встать в круг и взяться за руки, быстро прочёл заклинание.  
И в тот миг, когда их всё же окружила армия йотунов, окружила она шесть Волков. Будущую Малую Волчью Стаю Железного Леса.

* * *

Железный Лес, он же Лес Оборотней Девяти Кланов Ярнвида, был для йотунов священными землями. Ступить на них мог каждый, но ступать надо было очень осторожно и аккуратно, ибо горе тому, кто прольёт кровь его обитателей (или, пусть даже и случайно, раздавит обернувшегося во что-нибудь мелкое Оборотня. Или потопчется по священной поляне. Или наступит на священные ветки священного дерева. В общем, ступить на эти земли мог каждый. Чисто теоретически).  
И потому даже владыка Йотунхейма, пристально посмотрев прямо в зелёные глаза чёрного Волка и ухмыльнувшись, велел своим воинам отступить.  
Что те (с явным облегчением и практически на цыпочках) и сделали.

* * *

Троица (Волков?) воинов и (Волчица?) Сиф сгрудились в сторонке и тихонько перетявкивались, время от времени одаривая его подозрительными взглядами.  
Локи в который уже раз прижал уши к голове, вздыбил шерсть на загривке и рассерженно рыкнул, что он вообще-то их всех, Волчат неблагодарных, спас от верной смерти. “Неблагодарные Волчата”, быстро позабыв, как поджимали хвосты при виде йотунской армии, отбрёхивались, что лучше уж пасть в бою, умерев достойной воина смертью, ибо тогда бы их ждала Вальгалла, а не такие страсти, как ужасный холод и необходимость охотиться, чтобы добыть ( _сырую_!) еду.  
Они все застряли в волчьих шкурах. И угадайте, кого в том винили эти воплощения неблагодарности? Впрочем, они же асы, что с них взять. Да что бы они понимали! Ведь если кто и был виноват, так это, конечно, Тор. Надо было вернуться обратно, пока была возможность, а не размахивать молотом направо и налево.  
Свора неблагодарных Волчат глупость своего вожака не оспаривала, но и нападки на трикстера не прекращала. Локи уже устал рычать, что да, он Повелитель магии. Да, он всегда спокойно менял обличие по нескольку раз на дню. Но нет, Хель их всех побери, не может он вернуть им обратно прежний облик “вот прямо сейчас”!  
Потому что он потратил много (даже _слишком_ много) сил на их превращение, потому что они замкнули круг, потому что теперь они все связаны магической цепью. Он не может превратиться обратно сам. И он не может превратить обратно хоть кого-нибудь из них. Либо все – либо никто.  
И, так как на всех у него сил сейчас не хватит, то пока доступен только вариант “никто”.  
Так что им остаётся лишь ждать, когда Хеймдалль доложит обо всём Одину и тот придёт оттрепать их за уши и забрать домой.  
И всё бы ничего, но что-то не очень-то Всеотец за ними торопился.

* * *

Не надо было Локи идти к нему на встречу. И вообще не надо было ему ждать отца. А надо было сразу пойти к Ангрбоде – вот уж кто бы помог, а не помешал.  
Но – поздно, и теперь ему только и оставалось, что, припав животом к земле, ошалело мотать головой, пытаясь собраться с разбегающимися мыслями.  
Сквозь туман магии, сопротивляющейся сжимающимся на ней оковам, пробивались обрывки страшного приговора: “…послужит уроком…”, “…точно звери дикие себя ведёте…”, “…до весны…”.  
Всё внутри выло, упиралось, царапалось и рычало, но – без толку. С оглушительным щелчком на нём захлопнулись невидимые кандалы.  
И белый снег перед его глазами неожиданно почернел, а вместе с ним – и весь мир.  
…  
Очнулся Локи резко, как от толчка, вздрогнул всем телом и попытался встать на шаткие лапы. Тяжёлая рука придержала его на месте, а потом далёкий голос отца глухо произнёс: “Такова плата за мирный договор с Йотунхеймом”. Бог лжи попытался что-то ответить, но – не смог: снова словно провалился во всеобъемлющую, обволакивающую черноту.  
…  
В следующий раз Локи очнулся полным сил (но – не магии). И в одиночестве.

* * *

Проклятье.  
Бог лжи смотрел на покрытые чёрной шерстью волчьи лапы и с ужасом думал, что, если не удастся ему сбросить чары Одина и найти способ вернуть всем настоящий облик, то он застрял в этой шкуре на многие годы.  
Потому что до Весны ещё была половина осени и очень, очень, очень долго тянущаяся в Йотунхейме Зима.  
 _Проклятье_.

* * *

Самая большая опасность превращения в зверя кроилась в том, что, если он не был частью тебя, то для звериных инстинктов и сознания места попросту не было. Точнее, не было предусмотрено. Но нельзя оказаться в шкуре зверя и не стать им. А тому, кто не был рождён Оборотнем, никогда не суметь совместить два противоборствующих начала.  
Леди Сиф и троица воинов довольно скоро прекратили хоть как-то давать понять, что помнят, что были когда-то кем-то кроме Волков. И сознание Тора тоже постепенно сливалось со звериным, сближалось с ним, пока, наконец, не поглотилось им полностью.  
Локи неустанно рыскал в поисках магических трав, ягод и грибов по всему Железному Лесу, но, сколько бы он ни старался, сколько бы ни помогала ему Ангрбода (его старая подруга, привычка бегать за советом к которой у трикстера появилась задолго до Волчьей шкуры), у них не было шанса успеть до того, как асы “озвереют”.  
Так что у бога лжи не было другого выхода, как ждать прихода Весны. Ждать, когда пройдёт время вынужденного заточения в зверином облике, ждать, когда снимут с него сдерживающие его магию заклятья, ждать, когда Один Всеотец вместе с лучшими магами Йотунхейма проведёт обряд, что убьёт в душах асов зверей, которым никогда в них места не было.  
И это было _несправедливо_.  
Это было по-настоящему несправедливо, ведь у Тора и его друзей вместе со звериным сознанием сотрутся и воспоминания о проведённых в Волчьих шкурах годах. В их памяти останется только первое время, когда они ещё только привыкали к новым телам, да, быть может, изредка всплывут из подсознания полузабытые ощущения погонь и охот. Но не более того.  
И это было просто верхом несправедливости, потому что единственным, кто будет помнить всё, каждый год, каждый месяц, каждый час, каждую минуту и секунду – это Локи, который, как бы ни думали асы иначе, виноват был меньше всех (если вообще был).

* * *

После проведённого ритуала Всеотец смотрел на Локи так, будто бы хотел ему что-то сказать (а Лафей на Всеотца так, будто бы лучше было бы правителю Асгарда помолчать).  
Трикстер усмехнулся, отвернулся от двух безмолвно спорящих царей и, взяв за руку стоящую подле Ангрбоду, зачарованно смотрел, как постепенно синеет его кожа, разрисовываясь затейливыми, витиеватыми узорами, поразительно схожими с теми, что покрывали тело правителя ледяного мира.  
– Локи… – начал было Всеотец, но трикстер прервал его, произнеся отстранённо:  
– Что ж, мне всегда нравился Йотунхейм.  
А потом он как со стороны наблюдал за тем, как по одному уносят бесчувственных – _асов_ – обратно в Асгард. Сначала Сиф, потом Вольштагга, потом Фандрала, потом Хогуна, а потом и…  
Та его часть, звериная, Волчья, которой он почти поддался за годы, проведённые в шкуре, надрывно выла, и тянула его сказать (попросить, проорать, потребовать), чтобы его Пару оставили. Чтобы дали Локи самому привести Тора в порядок. Чтобы дали Локи шанс – ведь может быть, _может быть_ , тот вспомнит. Хоть что-нибудь, хоть отрывками, хоть…  
Но…  
Но это было бы глупо. Потому что Тор не вспомнит. Ему не дано вспомнить. Так же, как Локи не дано забыть.  
И он молчал, словно в оцепенении провожая (тоскливым) взглядом вспышку Радужного моста.  
Ведь где-то глубоко внутри, там, где билась и выла всё ещё сдерживаемая магией ритуала его многоликая звериная сущность, он всегда знал, что этим всё и кончится. Что в тот миг, когда их настигнут зачарованные стрелы, Локи потеряет свою Пару. Ведь ею был не ас-Тор. Ею был Волк-Тор. Которого больше нет. Который сгинул в магии ритуала, вернувшего всех в их настоящие тела.  
И Локи смолчал, не подошёл к Одину попрощаться и ничего не сделал. Только сжимал с силой руку Ангрбоды, чувствовал, как она подбадривающе сжимает его ладонь в ответ, и спокойно, ровно, глубоко дышал.  
 _У него больше нет Пары_.  
И теперь ему осталось только убедить себя, что не больно-то и хотелось.

* * *

Локи хотел позабыть Асгард – его лицемерие и ложь, пренебрежение к магии и высокомерность, бахвальство и кровожадность. Здесь, в холодных и спокойных льдах Йотунхейма, было хорошо: и дышалось легче, и сердце билось ровнее, и даже земля – промёрзшая, продрогшая, _родная_ – помогала, успокаивающе что-то нашёптывала и делилась своими тайнами.  
Локи не солгал Одину, ему действительно всегда нравился Йотунхейм. Иррационально, странно, необъяснимо – он манил его, прельщал, завлекал. Каждый раз, крадясь тайными тропами к Ангрбоде из Асгарда, бог лжи ловил себя на мысли, что не хочет покидать ледяное царство, не хочет возвращаться “домой” (но возвращался всё равно всякий раз, потому что в лицемерном, лживом, высокомерном и пренебрегающем магией царстве вечности был Тор, а оставлять надолго брата одного, без своего чуткого присмотра? Слишком опасно и вообще нет уж).  
Локи нравился лёд. Говорят, что только ледяные великаны способны в полной мере оценить его красоту и величие – холодные шпили ледяных гор, снежные равнины, заиндевелые ветви деревьев. Лёд был прекрасен, снег был многоцветен – это асам он всё сплошь белый, а йотуны видели много больше, он говорил им много больше: лёгкий налёт жёлтого встречался близ старых ритуальных камней, синевой отливали льды, в которые ушли их предки, бурый цвет въелся в снега там, где в боях проливалась кровь асов…  
Это для других Йотунхейм был скучной и холодной пустыней. А йотуны знали лучше – они знали, что это дом.  
Вопреки распространённому мнению, большую часть мира занимали не снега – вода. Скрытый толщей льда, на три четверти вокруг простирался океан. Но лёд местами истончался, что давало ледяным великанам возможность вылавливать из него огромную рыбу с тёмной чешуёй и полуслепыми глазами.  
Локи нравился Йотунхейм, и он, конечно, не желал бы возвращения в Асгард. Но…  
Но хоть бог лжи и пытался отрицать в том хоть какое-то совпадение, но была всё же какая-то горькая ирония в том, что Тор пал от стрелы, выпущенной богом войны Тюром (почти поплатившимся за то рукой; об этом досадном “почти” трикстер сожалел ужасно), а сам трикстер – от стрелы богини любви Фрейи.  
Но Ангрбода, обронившая как бы невзначай после ритуала, что Волки Пару лишь раз находят, в чём-то была права. И пусть он ответил ей, что его звериная сущность многолика и вовсе и не обязательно моногамна, но она _была_ права: и сны, и мысли его нет-нет да и возвращались к не-брату, не-другу и недо-любовнику.

* * *

Одна тяжёлая рука зарылась в его отросшие волосы, намотала их на кулак, вынудила выставить напоказ шею, другая – замерла на его бедре, заставила застыть в уязвимой, открытой позе.  
Он попробовал дёрнуться, но его практически пригвоздили к кровати.  
Впрочем, даже так, даже если и думается, что не осталось у Локи выхода иного, как принять всё, что только не дадут ему – он всё равно мог бы высвободиться. Боги, конечно, мог бы. Да только не хотел.  
Он хотел, чтобы его оголённую шею терзали зубами, чтобы оглаживали его подставленные ягодицы, чтобы так по-хозяйски, со вкусом взяли, чтобы в глазах темнело, он хотел скулить, выть и орать так, чтобы горло охрипло, он хотел…  
Он хотел самого себя забыть.  
Он хотел…  
Локи проснулся, тяжело дыша и пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце.  
И так же, как во сне он хотел забыть явь, наяву он хотел забыть сон. Так же, как желал сжигающего жара тогда, сейчас желал остужающего льда.  
Потому что это просто сон, это просто Весна, это просто… просто…  
Боги, это было просто _невыносимо_.  
И несправедливо.  
Ему бы забыть уже свою несостоявшуюся Пару и двигаться дальше. Да только что-то не получалось никак. (Локи предпочитал винить в том Белку. И Сапсана. И – особенно – чёртова Горностая с его чёртовым Очень Правильным Хорьком).  
Потому что не так-то просто кого-то забыть, когда твоя собственная будущая свита считает своим долгом напоминать как можно чаще.

* * *

Железный Лес, он же Лес Оборотней, населяли Девять Кланов Ярнвида. Тотемы у них у всех были разные, у кого Волк или Змей, у кого – Медведь или Олень, но у всех во главе стояли те ещё кукушки.  
Конечно, про этот отвратительный, варварский обычай (подумать только, выкидывать своих первенцев в другие миры, чтобы те доказали, что чего-то достойны, прежде чем их облагодетельствуют тем, что им и так принадлежит по праву крови и по праву рождения!) вспоминали только тогда, когда в мир льда приходили совсем уж тяжёлые времена, в которые многие (более мудрые) йотуны вообще предпочитали обождать с появлением наследников.  
Конечно, в том были и свои плюсы. Предполагалось, что так они будут больше ценить то, что имеют. И будут меньше зазнаваться. И знать не только Йотунхейм.  
Конечно, будущей элите и будущим государственным мужам (и девам) необходимо было знать больше, чем свой мир. Но выбрасывать для этого младенцев в чужие? Но подбрасывать их другим в гнёзда, как самые настоящие кукушки? Нет, всё-таки это был ужасный, отвратительный, варварский обычай. И пусть и была в нём своя доля мудрости, но Локи был уверен – он бы так со своим ребёнком поступить не смог.  
Конечно, был в том и действительно большой плюс: дети не оглядывались на родителей, которых толком не знали, смотрели на мир иначе, не цеплялись за старые, отжившие своё традиции и всякие ужасные, варварские обычаи наподобие подбрасывания кому ни попадя своих наследников. Конечно, Йотунхейму это шло на пользу – свежий взгляд и новые веяния, да и, возвращаясь на родину уже сформировавшимися личностями, но ещё не ставшими в полной мере частью другого мира, они приносили в мир холода и льда что-то новое, не давали ему застыть, закостенеть и заледенеть.  
В общем, умом Локи понимал: была в том своя доля мудрости. Но всё равно, какой же это всё-таки отвратительный, варварский обычай! И, главное, сколько же от него порой бывает головной боли!

* * *

Энтони Старк, разбежавшись, вспрыгнул на Капитана Стивена Роджерса, во всю глотку горланя:  
– “И я бегу к тебе навстречу,  
И я несу тебе мышей,  
Ты – единственный на свете,  
Капитан ты всех Хорей!!!”.  
“Капитан всех Хорей” даже и не колыхнулся, будто бы никто в него и не врезался, только деловито перехватил поудобнее под попой свою Пару, вежливо извинился перед своим принцем и удалился – объяснять в приватной обстановке, что это уже не смешно, и что грызуны в постели – это моветон, а вовсе не “шикарный дар шикарного самца шикарному самцу”.  
Локи, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил колдовать над садом (который создавал лично, по личному проекту и личной же прихоти), прекрасно зная, что сейчас эти двое немножко (или множко, это уж как не повезёт) пошумят, покричат, постонут и вернутся обратно, вроде как – помогать. На деле – мешать.  
Трикстер не без оснований полагал, что это всё Мидгард и его “республиканская форма правления” виноваты. Но всё равно свергаться каждый раз вежливо отказывался, благодарил за заботу и напоминал, что ничто к ледяному престолу ни у кого из его предков не прилипало, и у него, ещё раз спасибо за беспокойство, тоже не прилипнет.  
Но до того как они присягнут уже ему на верность, было ещё немного времени. И, кажется, вся эта шайка, по чистому недоразумению считающая себя не просто его свитой, но и друзьями (Локи понятия не имел, с чего им взбрела в голову столь дикая идея, но (очень мудро) не спорил с дураками), не теряла надежды успеть устроить революцию.  
Больше всех старалась Белка (которую он всё ещё звал Белкой, хоть и не при посторонних), возомнившая себя его телохранительницей и весьма активно охранявшая его тело от поползновений “всяких там”. Локи старательно делал вид, что заботу ценит, взгляд “я знаю что-то, что никто не знает, но не скажу” его из себя не выводит, но всё равно время от времени ловил себя на желании щёлкнуть метафорическими (волчьими) зубами опасно близко к её метафорическому (беличьему) слишком довольно распушившемуся хвосту – для острастки.  
Потому что Локи точно знал: это всё был её коварный план свержения монархии. Не обязательно же устраивать кровавые революции (про которые она порой с явной ностальгией рассказывала долгими зимними вечерами). Порой достаточно и просто не дать монарху (будущему) обзавестись наследниками, запугав до нервного тика всех нормальных свободных йотунов и специально, чтобы его позлить, подсовывая ему Хеймдалль знает что (и только Хеймдалль Всевидящий, кстати, вероятнее всего и знал, _что_ она с ними такого делала, что вроде бы вполне себе адекватные, знатные, видные йотуны превращались в каких-то… мямлящих самок).  
В общем, в Йотунхейме было хорошо, тихо, мирно и спокойно. Но только когда у Локи не выдерживали нервы и он либо проклинал особо шумных и говорливых, либо сбегал на окраины царства, либо запирался у себя в звуконепроницаемых покоях.

* * *

Локи думал раньше, что сердце его словно холодный камень, а на такой почве любви не взрасти.  
Локи был глуп.  
Локи забыл, что как мох порастает на камне, так и любовь найдёт способ прорасти в любом сердце, даже в том, что прежде билось так ровно.  
Локи был очень глуп.  
И теперь за глупость свою расплачивался глухой болью в том, что, как он когда-то думал, было камнем.  
Ведь Тору не дано было вспомнить. А Локи не дано было забыть.  
А все вокруг почему-то с садистским удовольствием пытались напомнить ему о том, что у него и так никак из головы не выходило.

* * *

При дворе Лафея строго-настрого запрещалось произносить не то, что то-самое-трёхбуквенное слово, но и общепринятые его заменители. Причём этот запрет даже соблюдался, потому что как-то раз Локи небрежно проклял Старка безмолвием на неделю, когда тот ляпнул то, чего было нельзя (и в дальнейшем они с Клинтом почему-то называли Не-Пару трикстера исключительно “Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть” и хихикали; Локи не знал, почему, но на всякий случай подозревал худшее и берёг нервы, стратегически ни о чём не спрашивая).  
Вообще бога лжи поведение придворных сплетников возмущало искренне и сильно. Можно подумать он, будущий владыка Йотунхейма, только спит и видит, как бы раздвинуть ноги перед каким-то там асом! (То, что когда он спит, он это и впрямь видит, не имело решительно никакого отношения к делу и вообще только способствовало его искреннему, сильному и _праведному_ возмущению).  
Но даже если у него и получилось приглушить голоса вокруг, внутренний голос и подсознание к его почти царским велениям относились так, будто бы нахватались революционной чуши от Старка и Белки вместе взятых.  
А это, знаете ли, было превозмутительно.

* * *

Глава Клана Волка, Владычица Железного Леса и одна из немногих, кого Локи никогда не хотелось проклясть чем-нибудь страшным.  
Ангрбода.  
Они были знакомы очень давно, и она (наравне с отправленной приглядывать за ним в Асгард врачевательницей Сигюн из Клана Змея) всегда воспринималась им как семья.  
Локи думал порой, что он бы мог выбрать Ангрбоду своей Парой: у них были бы хорошие, спокойные, крепкие отношения. Она для него всегда была кем-то надёжным и дорогим, красоту и ум её не оценить было попросту невозможно, а их привязанность друг к другу всегда была взаимной, так что, пожалуй, они могли бы стать Парой.  
А однажды Локи отчётливо понял, что не зря она для него как родная: ей, действительно, предстоит стать частью его семьи.  
Локи снились разные сны (а не только те, от которых он уже готов был волком выть и на стены лезть), и в одном из них он как наяву увидел Фенрира – уже не маленького Волчонка, а могучего Волка. Своего наследника. И наконец-то понял, о чём говорила Ангрбода, когда пожимала плечами и, с тоской на него глядя, говорила, что, быть может, просто не появился ещё на свет тот, кому она станет Истинной Парой.  
Сон этот, конечно, в равной мере мог быть как пророческим, так и нет: Локи снилось не только то, что будет, но и то, что могло бы быть, сложись всё иначе. Но, в любом случае, объяснял он многое: и зачем она всё время следила, чтобы он пах ею – чтобы спровоцировать Тора; и почему рыкнула, чтобы Лофт не глупил и ловил за хвост своё счастье, когда тот, ошарашенный неожиданными ухаживаниями, пришёл к ней за советами.  
Но, в любом случае, Локи будет только рад, если окажется, что ей действительно суждено стать его снохой. Ведь из всей своей будущей свиты именно её он, не колеблясь, выбрал своей правой рукой (хотя кого бы ещё? Только она была ему настолько близка и только она знала столь многое об их Родине).

* * *

Железный Лес был большой, зверьё в нём водилось разношёрстное, но далеко не со всеми из них у Локи отношения были тёплыми или приятно-прохладными.  
К примеру, Крот Фьюри из Клана Жука-Могильщика, старый сплетник, интриган и, к сожалению, – друг Лафея, а родного отца Локи всё-таки уважал, так что, как бы ни хотелось ему как следует помотать нервы одноглазому самолично, но – было нельзя. Приходилось действовать через Старка, которому приходилось отдуваться за двоих. Впрочем, тот – не жаловался. Жаловался Ник Фьюри Капитану, требуя, чтобы Роджерс уже угомонил свою Пару, но трёпка-другая Энтони скорее воодушевляла, чем отбивала к чему-либо интерес. Впрочем, что и неудивительно – Клан Реки Ножей славился тем, что всё в штыки принимает от тех, кто им больше всего нравится. Так что несмотря на то, что они более не были заперты в звериных шкурках, несмотря на то, что они уже точно определились, что они Пара, даже несмотря на то, что Старк уже давно усвоил, кто в норе хозяин и кто в Паре главный, несмотря ни на что – Очень Правильный Хорёк как воевал со своим Горностаем, так и будет воевать всегда. Потому что все эти склоки – всего лишь их способ привлечь внимание и завести партнёра.  
И, к сожалению, заводить партнёра в специально отведённых для этого покоях они упорно отказывались.  
Про их бурную совместную интимную жизнь знали все, даже те, кто, как и Локи, предпочёл бы не знать.  
Старк постоянно пытался сбить Капитана с ног собою. На настоящий момент попытка номер десять тысяч провалилась (как и предыдущие девять тысяч девятьсот девяносто девять, которым Локи был невольным свидетелем), но Энтони – не отчаивался (отчаивались все, при ком он никак не отчаивался).  
Иногда Тони набрасывался молча (но так везло Локи редко). Иногда Старк вспрыгивал на своего Капитана сзади с воплем “Но, жеребец, поскакали!”, иногда – с криком “А теперь покатай меня, большая черепаха!”, иногда…  
В общем, в фантазии этой парочке отказать было нельзя. Как и в эксгибиционизме, ибо прав был Клинт – этот Клан всегда был теми ещё извращенцами (правда, он это всё приплетал к рассуждениям, что ну подумаешь сексуальная магия – зато Наташа, как и все из Клана Кровавой Ольхи, однажды нашедшие себе Пару, ворожит себе с ним за закрытыми дверями и никому не мешает. В ответ Старк обычно праздно интересовался, везде ли Клан Молнии одинаково молниеносен, и многозначительно двигал бровями, за что бывал нещадно бит колчаном для стрел).  
Вообще-то все покои во дворце Локи самолично зачаровал на звуконепроницаемость. Но именно Старк и Роджерс до своей опочивальни упорно не доходили (трикстер подозревал, что проклятый Старк подначивал и подзуживал Капитана главным образом из-за того, что ему, филантропу этакому, просто нравились акустика в ледяных коридорах и устраивать бесплатные просветительские концерты).  
Иногда будущему владыке Йотунхейма действительно надоедал весь этот балаган, и он грозил своим придворным шутам тем, что, раз самым нормальным из них всех был Капитан и раз Мидгард делает из йотунов Хель весть что, то он попробует и остальных во льдах на пару десятилетий оставить – глядишь, поможет. Ну а если даже и нет, всё равно вечная благодарность простых подданных ему будет обеспечена. Но случалось такое исключительно редко, ибо обычно жизнь была прекрасна в своей спокойной холодности.  
К сожалению, именно _была_.  
Потому что в Йотунхейм вновь потихоньку, как вор, начала прокрадываться Весна. И холодное сердце кронпринца, только-только покрывшееся тонкой коркой льда, странно тянуло, глупое. И во сне Локи даже хотелось совсем растаять.  
К счастью, только во сне.

* * *

По подсчётам Локи, прошла ровно целая вечность с того момента, как он в последний раз видел Тора в его божественном обличье. Половина вечности прошла в попытках остановить Тора в Волчьем обличье, вторая половина – в попытках забыть Тора во всех обличьях. Итого, по его подсчётам, прошла ровно целая вечность.  
И потому, признаться, он попросту растерялся, когда одним ранним весенним утром увидел громовержца стоящим прямо перед собой. Причём растерялся настолько, что позволил богу грома шагнуть к нему, стиснуть в объятиях и замереть так на долгие несколько минут. И даже, от большой растерянности, позволил себе судорожно вцепиться в неизменную алую ткань его плаща, глубоко вдохнуть исходящий от него запах солнца и лета и счастья, позволил (самую капельку) дрогнуть в груди укутанному в лёд камню, а потом…  
Потом Тор, глубоко вдохнув, с тихим удивлением горячо шепнул ему на ухо:  
– Ты… так хорошо пахнешь. – Он запнулся, прежде чем ласково произнести: – Брат.  
Руки Локи в ответ обняли ещё крепче, а губы его дрогнули в (широкой и счастливой) улыбке, когда он наконец понял и весь замысел Всеотца, и чего ждал от него всё это время Лафей, и каковы были на самом деле условия мирного договора между их царствами, и к чему его так подталкивали все, кому не лень (а неленивых в Йотунхейме было поразительно много).  
Что ж, не волей природы и инстинктов, так волей их отцов, похоже, всё же будут у них с Тором Волчата.

* * *

Спустя всего несколько месяцев Локи венчался на царство, а потом – и просто венчался с новым царём Асгарда Тором Одинсоном. Эту величайшую жертву во имя установления вечного мира меж их мирами трикстер до последнего отказывался приносить, но долг – он же превыше всего. Ему просто-напросто пришлось. Это была вынужденная мера. И да, то, что он подозрительно счастливо улыбался, когда клятвы приносил – так это он за Родину радовался. Ведь радеть о её благе – его главная царская обязанность.  
И, кстати, брак у них с Тором политический, исключительно во имя вечного мира меж двумя прежде непримиримыми мирами заключённый.  
А то, что никто (даже Локи) в это не верил – это уже дело десятое. Его дело было предупредить (и поломаться, ибо убеждать и уговаривать его Пара слишком хорошо умела и слишком сильно любила, чтобы бог лжи вот так просто взял, сдался и, как говорили считающие себя его друзьями его приближённые, “обломал всем кайф”).  
И, как бы ни сверкала таинственно глазами Белка Наташа и ни делала вид, что знает что-то, что более никому не ведомо, сколь скабрёзно бы ни шутил Горностай Тони, сколько бы ни сплетничал за его спиной Крот Фьюри, сколько бы ни думали все вокруг, что что-то знают, но, на самом деле? Что бы они все понимали в тонкостях трикстерской души. И трикстерского счастья.

 

The end.

 

 

Примечание:  
К главе имеется иллюстрация, посмотреть можно здесь: http://lunnayamurka.deviantart.com/art/The-Wolf-s-Mate-428894509  
Трикстер (англ. trickster – обманщик, ловкач) в мифологии, фольклоре и религии – божество, дух, человек или антропоморфное животное, совершающее противоправные действия или, во всяком случае, не подчиняющееся общим правилам поведения. Зачастую фигура трикстера проявляет половую изменчивость, меняя гендерные роли.  
Теорема – утверждение, для которого в рассматриваемой теории существует доказательство (иначе говоря, вывод). В отличие от теорем, аксиомами называются утверждения, которые в рамках конкретной теории принимаются истинными без всяких доказательств или обоснований.  
Цверги (др.-сканд. dvergr, мн.ч. dvergar) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии карлики, встречаются также и под другими названиями, к примеру, “дверги”, “нибелунги”, “свартальвы” (тёмные или чёрные альвы). Цверги обитали в земле и камнях, они боялись солнечного света, превращавшего их в камень. Эти существа были очень искусны в разных ремеслах, они создавали волшебные изделия для богов: молот Мьёлльнир, копье Гунгнир, золотые волосы Сиф, ожерелье Брисингамен, корабль Скидбладнир и др. Скандинавские легенды повествуют, что в незапамятные времена цверги были червями в теле огромного великана Имира, из которого был сотворен мир.  
Согласно мифу “Язык поэзии: О кузнецах, сыновьях Ивальди” из “Младшей Эдды”, Локи поспорил с цвергами Брокк и Эйтри и поставил в заклад свою голову. Спор он проиграл, и ему хотели было отрубить голову, но Лофт сказал, что цвергу, мол, принадлежит голова, но не шея. Тогда ему зашили рот, сшив вместе губы ремешком, который зовётся Вартари.  
Иггдрасиль (швед. Yggdrasills, Yggdrasil) – Мировое дерево в германо-скандинавской мифологии, исполинский ясень (или тис), в виде которого скандинавы представляли себе вселенную.  
Огненные великаны – в германо-скандинавской мифологии великаны, жители Огненных земель (Муспельхейма). Считается, что кроме них там никто жить не может.  
Вальхалла, Вальга́лла (др.-исл. Valhöll, прагерм. Walhall – “дворец павших”) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии небесный чертог в Асгарде для павших в бою, рай для доблестных воинов.  
Хель (др.-сканд. Hel) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии повелительница мира мёртвых (Хельхейма).  
Тюр, Тир или Тив (Týr, также Ziu) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии однорукий бог воинской доблести. Тюр лишился руки, когда асы решили сковать огромного волка Фенрира волшебной цепью. По одной из версий, Тюр вложил свою руку в пасть Фенрира в знак отсутствия недобрых намерений. Когда волк не смог освободиться, он откусил руку Тюра.  
Фрейя (др.-сканд. Freyja) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии богиня любви, красоты и войны, жительница Асгарда, равных ей по красоте не было и нет во всем мире ни среди богов, ни среди людей.  
Обыкновенная кукушка – один из наиболее совершенных гнездовых паразитов, подкладывающий свои яйца в гнёзда других птиц.  
В главе переделана песня “Королева красоты” – шлягер 60-х годов XX века, принадлежащий перу Арно Бабаджаняна и исполняемый певцом Муслимом Магамаевым, в дальнейшем был многократно перепет другими исполнителями.  
В германо-скандинавской мифологии Ангрбода породила Локи троих детей, в том числе и чудовищного волка Фенрира. Согласно некоторым источникам, не вполне ясно, кто стал матерью детей Фенрира – Хати и Сколя: по одним версиям – какая-то безымянная великанша из Ярнвида, но по другим – сама Ангрбода, вступившая со своим сыном в кровосмесительную связь.  
Сноха – жена сына по отношению к его отцу (свёкру).  
Кронпри́нц (нем. Kronprinz, букв. принц (князь) короны) – в германоязычных монархиях титул наследника престола (обычно в тех случаях, когда это старший сын монарха, а не иной родственник).  
Скабрёзные шутки – неприличные, непристойные.  
Железный лес расположен в Йотунхейме, в нём живут йотуны клана Ярнвида.  
Население Ярнвида подразделяется на девять кланов, или племён. Их тотемы – Волк (к этому племени принадлежат все волки-оборотни Железного Леса), Змей, Гиена, Молния, Призрачный Олень, Пещерный Медведь, Река Ножей, Кровавая Ольха и Жук-Могильщик. Во главе каждого клана стоит вождь, а Ангрбода, возглавляющая клан Волка, – предводительница всех вождей. Йотуны Железного Леса далеко не моногамны и часто вступают в межплеменные браки, так что в жилах большинства из них течёт кровь нескольких кланов, а то и всех девяти. Каждому клану присущи свои особые таланты. Клан Волка производит на свет по большей части волков- и псов-оборотней, а клан Пещерного Медведя – медведей-оборотней или просто довольно рослых, массивных йотунов, покрытых косматой шерстью. В племени Молнии сильна кровь огненных этинов, многие его представители – огненно-рыжие. Клан Змея – змеи-оборотни и знатоки ядов; некоторые из них могут отравить одним прикосновением, но могут и готовить на основе своей крови целебные яды, которые в малых дозах побеждают тяжёлые болезни. Иными словами, йотуны этого клана – не только убийцы, но и врачеватели. К клану Гиены принадлежат падальщики, пожиратели трупов. По кровным линиям этого племени передаётся энергетический вампиризм. Кроме того, в клане Гиены, как и в клане Змея, часто рождаются гермафродиты. Племя Призрачного Оленя – великолепные охотники и мастера по работе с предками и душами мёртвых; из этого клана происходят жрецы, специализирующиеся на погребальных обрядах. Клан Реки Ножей – рыболовы, сведущие в магии пресной воды, а также искусные резчики по дереву и изготовители инструментов. В клане Кровавой Ольхи много целителей, травников и повитух; встречаются также оборотни, способные превращаться в деревья и кусты. Йотуны Кровавой Ольхи – мастера сексуальной магии (точнее, особой её разновидности, ориентированной на катарсические испытания). И, наконец, обитающий в предгорьях клан Жука-Могильщика, названный в честь жука-трупоеда (Nicrophorus), священного животного Хель, – состоит из существ, похожих на троллей и питающих особую нежность к насекомым и мелким грызунам.  
Один из признаков крови Ярнвида – “зыбкость плоти”, как порой называют этот феномен. Подразумевается, что йотуны Девяти Кланов меняют облик так часто и так свободны от привязанности к формам, что сказать, как они выглядели “изначально”, попросту невозможно, да и сами они подчас этого не помнят. Великаны Железного Леса невысоки ростом по сравнению с другими йотунами – ненамного выше, а зачастую и ниже рослого человека. Многие из них отличаются диковинными уродствами; иные покрыты звериной шерстью и грубой шкурой, а иногда и чешуёй или перьями; иные – гермафродиты; иные – рогаты и козлоноги или просто выглядят так или иначе странно. Вообще говоря, среди йотунов считается, что любая неоднозначность гендерной принадлежности – признак происхождения от одного из кланов Железного Леса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Я хочу сказать большое спасибо всем, кто уделил время и внимание моей работе. Надеюсь, она вам понравилась и заставила вас хотя бы чуточку улыбнуться. Также хотелось бы обратить ваше внимание, что если после прочтения у вас возникли какие-то вопросы, или что-то осталось неясным, не стесняйтесь спрашивать, я постараюсь всё разъяснить и пояснить.  
> С искренним мурлыканьем,  
> Лунная Мурка.


End file.
